Immortal
by WorldsApartx
Summary: I'm Taylor. My dad is Jacob Black and my mom is Bella Swan. I'm half-werewolf, but only my family know that. The only problem is, I'm falling for Blake Cullen... and he's a vampire.
1. Prologue

_Okay the rules for you and me._

_1. Please review, short or not it is my my motivation. Without reviews, I might stop._

_2. For every short chapter, I usually make sure the second one is a lot longer._

_3. I kinda like forbidden love._

_4. I do not own Jacob, Bella or Edward- if I owned Edward Cullen, I would be over the moon... although my body looks like I should be a cullen at this moment of time._

_5. This prologue is short as it is an intro to the story. Reviews still appreciated._

Prologue

I'm Taylor Black. I'm about 5ft7 and have curly brunette hair. My eyes are also dark brown, and my skin is deathly pale. I'm seventeen years old, and have just became a senior.

My mom is Bella Swan, and my dad is Jacob Black. In winter, my hair does darken to nearly my dad's hair colour, but otherwise, I really take after my mom.

I live in La Push, which is about twenty minutes drive from Forks, Washington, where I go to High School. I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad tomorrow.

I've been dancing for as long as I remember; I'm a little more agile than my mother.

Oh, and one more thing. My dad's a werewolf.

"Edward! No!" I heard my mom cry in her sleep. It was the third time that week. Dad was away on 'business', in Seattle, and I didn't plan on telling him my mother had been crying out for another man.

I walked into her room, not ignoring her cry as I had done before. This time I sat on the bed next to her. "Mom, who's Edward?"

"Edward! Please! I want to be a vampire too!" She screamed again. "Nooo!"

She sat up in bed, her forehead damp with sweat.

"It was just a dream." I told her, lying her back down. Who knew I was going to have to look after my mother? It was meant to be the other way around.

"It seemed so real." She croaked, frowning when she realised it was only 2am.

"I know." I sighed. "Just get some more sleep, okay? And no more nightmares!"

I didn't want to confront her about the 'Edward' situation tonight. Vampires? And I thought being half-werewolf was complicated enough! I climbed back into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I pulled up into the school parking lot on my red motorbike; my mom and dad had built it together as part of a team project. It was sickeningly sweet.

"Taylor! I missed you!" Bethany shrieked, running over and launching herself on me.

"I saw you Friday.. it's our first week back at School, Em!" I giggled as my friend flattened her straight blonde hair.

"But you were too busy rehearsing for try-outs all weekend." She frowned as we walked to our first class; the only lesson we didn't have together was English.

"I'm sorry, but it's really important.. and I've only got one shot!"

We sat down in our usual seats in Biology. To my surprise, the usually empty seat next to me was taken.

"Who's the new guy?" I whispered to Beth.

She frowned. "Don't think about it."

"What?" I giggled, blushing, before looking back to the new boy.

His hair was copper-brown and stood out against his pale skin. His eyes were so dark that I couldn't see where the isis ended and the pupil began. His lips were pink, contrasting with his skin, and he had faint dark rings under his eyes. Despite that, he was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had muscles which stood out under his shirt, and there was something about him that made him.. _beautiful._

"That." She rolled her eyes. "Idiot, he's a Cullen!"

Figures.

I remembered the day the Cullens had moved here. They always were perfectly dressed, as if they were models straight out of a GAP catalogue. They were all pale skinned, with pink lips, although their eyes were different. Elizabeth had cold blue eyes and her boyfriend, Marcus, had eyes jade green. They had always sat in the middle of the cafeteria, but on a table on their own. No one approached them or even looked at them for that matter. The only people visible to themselves were each other.

And now there was a third one, who was even more attractive than the older two.

"I've never understood the Cullens." I sighed, twirling a curl around my finger.

"Who has?"

The teacher entered the room and the class became silent. He put on a movie about stem cell research, but I wasn't paying attention. I sat, fascinated by the boy opposite me. He looked like an angel. His head turned to face me, so my eyes immediately shot to the front of the class. Who knew I had such reflexes?

When he glanced away, I eyed his book to figure out his name.

Blake Cullen was scrawled in fancy, script hand-writing; it was just as perfect as his looks.

Bethany nudged me. "Tay, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I'm not scared of a little danger." The corner of my lips turned upwards into a smile.

I looked over at Blake, smiling at him, but he didn't appear to be paying attention. He was glaring at the TV, his teeth gritted. He looked a cross between angry and sick.

I ignored the rat being disected on the television and fiddled around with the scapel that was on our desks; yes, we were going to be disecting an animal that lesson too.

"Shit." I hissed, looking at my finger. Blood quickly began to seep out of the wound, dripping onto the table.

Blake's nostrils flared and he looked over at me, before storming out of the classroom.

Looks like someone was a little afraid of blood.


	2. Innerthoughts

_Next chapter._

_Please review people, turn my frown upside down and make my day!_

_And remember, I love you all!_

_I stayed up til Midnight last week to finish Breaking Dawn.. and when they said their goodbyes before the Volturi came, I nearly cried.. I liked the ending though! And haha Jacob imprinted on Reneesmee.. although, I did see that coming!_

_----------xx-------------xx----------------_

"Beat 'em,  
Bust 'em  
Beat 'em, Bust 'em,  
That's our custom  
Come on Spartans let's re-adjust 'em! "

I finished my cheer with a black flip, before falling into the splits, my pom-poms in the air.

Annie Stanley, the cheerleading captain, applauded. "And I thought you were an ammature."

I frowned at her. "Life's full of surprises."

It really was. I looked out of the window with the corner of my eye and noticed someone watching me. From the beauty of this person, even if my vision was slightly obscured, I knew it was Blake Cullen, watching me eagerly.

"Tell me about it." My best friend, Bethany Weber, muttered, loud enough for me to hear; she was sitting on the benches, as she had promised to watch my audition.

"Are you dating Blake Cullen?" Annie asked, staring at him. I turned around to face the window and he was gone.

"No!" I frowned, turning back to face her. I watched him smirk as he passed the window on the door of the gym.

"Well anyway, you're in. Great audition." She grinned, standing up. "Lunch with us?"

"Can Beth come?" I asked, hopefully.

"It's cheerleaders only."

"Maybe some other time then." I smiled, sweetly, at them.

Annie clicked her fingers and the squad followed her out of the gym. Talk about clones.

I walked into the cafeteria with Beth, and our friend Claire Clearwater; she lived five minutes drive from me in La Push, and of course, was a werewolf. In fact, she was the only female, and I was getting bored of waiting to turn into a wolf myself, and join in with the fun!

Claire was pretty tall, which she got from her father, Seth, and her skin was tanned russet colour, with dark eyes matching her dark-brown-nearly-black hair.

I sighed, my mind still wondering who on earth Edward was, and why my mother had been dreaming about him.

"_Idiot girl hasn't figured it out yet." _I heard Blake say as we got to the front of the cafeteria line.

"I'm not an idiot! That boy has nerve!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Beth frowned as we loaded some food onto our trays. I limited myself to a ceasar salad, keeping healthy and in-shape for cheerleading.

"Didn't you hear what Blake just said about me?" I sighed.. how had she not heard that!?

"Are you feeling okay?" Claire asked with a frown.

"Yes.." I led the way to a vacant table. We sat down, and I couldn't help but notice Blake smirking at me in the corner of my eye. Great.

"What is with Blake Cullen today?" Beth asked, eyeballing me.

"I have no idea." I shrugged, still frowning. I poured the dressing on my salad and took a few bites.

"Right..." Claire wasn't convinced. "He's staring at you."

I ignore the comment and sighed.

"_I'm rather intrigued.."_

My head snapped up at the sound of Blake's voice. I looked at him, a puzzled expression on my face. "Why is he intrigued?"

Beth put her hand on my shoulder. "Tay, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, no one said anything..." Claire added, looking worried.

"_Remain calm.. you can hear my thoughts.."_

"I can't be calm!" I stood up in frustration. Blake smirked, and Elizabeth and Marcus stared at me with wide eyes.

"Tay, I think you might be coming down with something." Beth sighed, standing up next to me. "Why don't you go home and have a lie down?"

"I think I will." I replied, simply. In a daze, I walked to my motorbike, climbed on it and drove home.

"You're home early." My mom said, as I walked through the door.

"Don't feel great." I replied, collapsing on my sofa.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mom looked worried, walked over and put a thermometer in my mouth.

"Yeah, just hearing things I guess."

My mom too the thermometer out of my mouth and exammined the temperature. She sighed. My eyes widened in horror when I noticed I was one-hundred degrees celcius.

"Your dad will be home from work soon."

I couldn't believe how calm my mother was, after seeing my temperature. Then my mind wandered again, to Edward.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie." She sat down on the end of the sofa that I laid down on.

"Mom.. who's Edward?"

Her smile faded. "Honey, really-"

"Mom, you were shouting his name in your sleep.. just tell me who he is!"

"_I never planned on telling her this... she doesn't know that this world isn't the fairytale world she thought it was." _I frowned at my mom's comment, and she blushed. "Edward... he went to school with me. He was a really beautiful man, which are pretty rare to find I might add.. he was my first love.. my high school sweetheart."

My eyes softened with guilt, for snapping at her. "What happened?"

"He moved away.. he died in a fire.. it was arson, of course."

"Did they find the culprit?"

She shook her head. "No, but I always had a feeling who was behind it.. I just didn't have any evidence."

"I'm sorry mom." I gave her a hug.

"Hey, it's fine.. if it had never happened, I would have never met your father."

As on cue, my dad walked through the door in his business suit. I knew he had been away on 'wolf business' so what was the point in dressing smartly?

"_Stupid vampires returning back to Forks. It isn't safe for Taylor."_

My eyes widened at my dad's comment. "Dad, why isn't it safe?"

His eyes also widened, before glancing at my mother. "_Can you hear me?"_

"What a stupid question! Of course I can, dad!" I laughed.

My mom looked down, guiltily. "Honey, stop reading your dad's mind."

"What?" I laughed. "How could you not have heard that!?"

"_Your mom hasn't told you the whole story, yet."_

I frowned. "Why is everyone so deaf today!?"

I stood up and walked upstairs to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Fan-bloody-tastic. Everyone was going insane.

I couldn't read mines.. could I? Surely that sort of thing was impossible.. or was it?

_---------xx-----------_

_  
Reviews much needed and wanted!_

So review and I will update quicker.

_  
The next chapter will be longer.. promise!_

I love you all!


	3. Scared

_Next chapter for you lucky people!_

_  
I'm bursting with ideas for this one, you see.. my other story, Collision, on the other hand is getting tricky._

_I saw "The Unborn".. and it has Cam thingy-me-wotsit, who plays James in Twilight, in it.. why is it his character always dies? Are they trying to say something!?_

_I also made a set on polyvore of pictures of the girls in the story._

_Check it out: __**http:// www. polyvore. com / immortal_girls..x/set?id=6883902**_

(remember to take away the spaces)

--------xx-----------------xx--------

_Four weeks later..._

I couldn't believe how quick the first four weeks of my final year at school had gone. I had picked up the cheerleading routine pretty quick, which was just as well as today was the first Spartans Basketball game.

Claire and Bethany had been a little annoyed that I was sharing my time with the cheerleaders, as well as them; for the seven years I had known them, it had pretty much been only the three of us. Occassionally, they would have boyfriends, but I had never had one. Beth and I had always been inseperable, doing everything together, but I spent quite a bit of my time with Claire too. Now, I had five other girls in my life, trying to be my friend, so it was tough.

Sophie King was the only nice cheerleader that liked me the way I was, without the stereotypical, plastic, pink essentials. If she hadn't been normal, I knew I would have probably given into the peer pressure of a new wardrobe and new look by now, and I would probably look like a human barbie. She was the one I spent most of my time with, speaking to, especially when the cheerleading squad dragged me shopping or to see the latest Orlando Bloom movie.

Over the past three weeks, I had also realised I was slowly falling for Blake Cullen; he was like a mythical siren, with his looks and melodic voice drawing me in slowly. For the past two weeks, he hadn't been at school. Apparently, when it was sunny, his family all went on camping trips to make the most of the good weather, which would explain it. Let's just say, since he made me look stupid in front of my friends, I hadn't spoken to him. Sadly, though, it was driving me insane.

I sighed and looked out of my window, watching the rain fall heavily. I was going to get soaked on my motorbike on the way to school. Fantastic. At least I got to miss my last lesson to rehearse for the basketball game; I was beginning to hate biology, as the teacher was incredibly boring.

It wasn't as boring as staying with Charlie for two weeks, however. He was my mom's dad, and despite being pretty old, he was still working at Forks police station, as he always had. This afternoon, when mom finished work, dad was taking her away for two weeks for a romantic get-a-way. Mom had no idea where dad was taking her, but then again, neither did I. All I knew was that I wasn't trusted being home alone, so I had to go and stay with my grandad in his little house in Forks. He already had most of my wardrobe and tolietries, as I had dropped them off the night before.

My plan for the day was going to be pretty crazy. It was a Friday, so I had gym, chemistry, english and music, before heading back to the gym to rehearse the cheerleading routine. Then, straight after school, there was the first game of the season. Annie was having a party for cheerleaders, jocks and other 'cool popular' people at her house afterwards. I really didn't want to go, but I had been told by Sophie that it was all part of being a cheerleader. She assured me that with 150 guests, Annie wouldn't bother me too much, and there was plenty to do, so I agreed to go along with it.

I threw my short, purple sundress in my bag, with a brown cardigan and my tan-coloured cowboy boots. It was my favourite outfit, and I was hardly going to feel the cold; I never did anyway, which was really weird. It was like my nerves didn't work properly! I was pleased I had left my cheerleading uniform, and trainers, in my gym locker, as it was less to carry.

I grabbed my school rucksack and coat and ran down the stairs. Then I heard a car beeping outside. I opened the front door and frowned at the shiny silver volvo parked across my driveway. The driver got out, an umbrella shielding himself from the rain.

"Blake, what are you doing here!?" I frowned. I was just getting used to not having him around, so maybe I was still dreaming?

"I thought I'd give you a ride." He replied, his voice soft. He smiled a crooked smile, which made my knees go weak.

"I have my bike, it's fine." I said, stubbornly, putting on my coat as I stood in the doorway.

"You'll get soaked!"

"I've rode on my bike in the rain before."

"You'll ruin your hair!"

"Just because I'm a cheerleader, it doesn't mean I'm obsessed with my hair."

"You never know.." He smirked, before changing his expression back to neutral. "Look, you've got loads to carry, so quit being so stubborn!"

"I'll never give in." I grabbed my rucksack and large bag of clothes and walked towards my motorbike.

"Why? Are you scared?"

One thing I hated was being called scared. I was Taylor Black and there was nothing I was afraid of.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I laughed.

"How about of being late, as school starts in twenty minutes?"

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "I'm never gonna make it!"

"It's a shame there's no one to give you a ride in their really fast car..."

I ran towards his volvo and climbed in the passenger door. "Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Blake sped down the road, and I had a feeling the journey was going to be pretty fast.

"Cold?" He asked, reaching for the heater.

I ran a hairbrush through my slightly damp hair. "Nope."

"Of course you aren't." He smiled, leaving me confused. There was no sarcasm in his voice at all. What was he talking about?

I sighed and leant back against the leather passenger seat. "I won't be in Biology."

"I know.. cheerleading." His eyes stayed on the road. "Worried about the big game?"

"No! This routine is unbelievably easy."

"The others seem to struggle a little."

"I have no idea why! It's crazy! Are they the most incapable people ever?"

"Well they're only human."

The smile on my face vanished. How did he know I was only half-human?

"Erm.. well..." I had to stay away from the subject. "Are you coming to the game?"

"I was thinking about it." He smiled. "I'm betting on Annie falling over."

The day seemed to fly by pretty fast.

At the end of lunch, Annie, Sophie and the squad walked over to my table, ready to 'escort' me to the gym. I waved at Beth, who was frowning, as we passed biology.

"Have fun, and good luck for later." Blake smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back, as Annie stopped in front of me. Ungracefully, I crashed into the back of her.

She ignored me, as she turned around at smiled at my crush. "Blake, fancy coming to a party later?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really a party person."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"And Taylor will be there.." Sophie added, nudging me slightly.

"Erm.. yeah." I replied, confused.

"Well I guess I could come." He said, softly, without enthusiasm.

"It's at my house. If you come to the game, you can give some of us a ride over." Annie smiled.

Blake nodded as I waved goodbye and walked off towards the gym, leaving a day-dreaming Annie walking slowly behind me.

Sophie caught up with me, a huge smile on her face. "He soooo likes you!"

"Haha, no." I replied, stubbornly as we walked into the girl's locker room.

"He didn't agree to go to the party until I said you were going... and I believe I saw you getting out of his car this morning!"

"He was passing by my house and offered to give me a lift." I told her, putting on my leggings and over-sized purple t-shirt; our uniforms were being kept clean for the actual game.

"Taylor.. he lives in Forks! No one knows where, but it's certainly in Forks!"

I blushed, and shrugged, slipping on my trainers.

An hour and a half later, I was back in the lockeroom. I had a quick shower, before putting on my uniform.

I tied my curly brunette hair back into a sleek ponytail, as we all had to have our hair tied back. Then I slipped back on my trainers.

"Short skirt, strappy top... I wonder why Blake is really coming to the game!" Sophie giggled, tying up the french plait in her hair.

I hit her playfully. "Stop it!"

"You really like him, don't you?"

I could feel my cheeks blush. "Kinda..."

"Well I think he likes you too." She smiled, putting her arm around me. "Just watch out for her." She nodded at Annie.

"Why?"

"She's had her eye on Blake since he got here.. and she had her eye on his brother Marcus before that... and usually Annie gets everything she wants, so you might wanna snap him up quick!"

I smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

"Don't worry.. you'll look so irresistable later that he won't be able to say no!"

"Girls, group photo!" Annie squealed, calling us all over.

Sophie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Annie, where we all posed for a photograph as a boy with thick-framed glasses took a photo.

"Jack is our photographer for the night." Casey told me.

"How did Annie manage that? Is she paying him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Something clearly wasn't right.

"She invited him and his girlfriend to the party." Nessa, on the other side of me, whispered.

Our squad posed for about ten different photographs, before the speaker came on, calling us out.

We each grabbed our pair of pom poms and hurried out of the door and onto the gym floor in order; Annie, Casey, Nessa, Sam, Sophie and then me.

The Port Angeles 'Wildcat' cheerleaders glared at us as we ran onto the court and began our routine.

I smiled, noticing Blake as I did a backwards flip into my final position.

Then someone else caught my eye.

A beautiful pale woman with wildly curly, red hair sat at on the back row, smiling at me, baring almost luminious white teeth. Even though she was pretty far away from me, I couldn't help noticing her eyes darken when she looked at me.

For the first time in my life, I felt scared.

_----------------xx--------------------xx-----------------_

_So, folks, who is it?_

Leave a review and make my day please! Or I won't want to continue the story!

_Love you all!_


	4. Heaven or hell

_Firstly, __I love you__! Yes, __you__ reading this! Thank you for the reviews, you made my day.. and I truly love you!_

_Secondly, to clear things up.. __**Blake is not Edward in disguise- Edward is actually dead, remember. **__They are not related in any way, which will all be explained later._

_Thirdly, are you wondering who the red head is? You'll find out in this chapter, so what are you waiting for!? Read away..._

_Oh, and I hope you like the extra long chapter to keep you occupied!!_

_---------xx-----------------------xx---------------_

The final buzzer sounded and the crowd erupted into applause and cheering. Our cheerleading squad squealed with joy, performing our victory dance.

I finished with a black-flip, and when I landed, I looked up to see the Red-Head's eyes darken and her smile widen. She was looking at me as if I was her prey, and it was beginning to creep me out. However, I ignored the fear, as I hated showing my emotions. I half-smiled back at her, before turning my attention to Blake.

He clapped and nodded at me, making my knees go weak.

"That was awesome!" Sophie shrieked, throwing her arms around me, jumping up and down.

"I know." I smiled back.

"And now for the after-party..." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the locker room, where the other cheerleaders had already started their beauty regime.

I had a quick shower before putting on my violet sundress and tanned cowboy boots. I took my hairtie out, letting my hair cascade in gentle curls over my shoulders. Perfect.

"Well, I'll see you guys-"

"We're not done with you, yet." Casey said with a smile.

"True, you can do better than that." Sophie agreed with a nodd.

"I'm fine, guys, just go help Annie or something!" I said, grabbing my cardigan.

"Annie doesn't like anyone helping her." Nessa raised an eyebrow as she walked over. "You on the other hand.. you need the help."

Oh, thanks. So I looked _that_ bad!?

"_Next to Blake, she'll look awful." _Annie spoke without moving her lips. Maybe I could hear thoughts afterall. I frowned at the thought of being a 'freak.'

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to be able to make a run for it with three cheerleaders in party-dresses standing in my way.

"I'll sort her hair, you two sort her make-up!" Sophie said, grabbing a hairbrush, some curling tongs and hairspray.

I sat still feeling like a doll. You know, the ones you have when you're little that you put the make-up on? I was just a human version of those.

"You have really long eyelashes." Nessa groaned as she put some mascara on my eyelashes.

"Jealous, much!?" Casey said in agreement. The two clones erupted into giggles.

"Not around our masterpiece! You can't ruin our work!" Sophie frowned at both of them, who immediately stopped laughing and continued with my make-over.

Nessa put a small amount of lipgloss on my lips, making me frown. It was only going to smudge or get sticky.

"Don't worry, it's kiss-proof!" Sophie whispered, making me blush.

"Like that matters!" I frowned.

"You are _way_ too stubborn."

"Girls, group Photo!" Annie squealed from the corner of the locker-room. We sighed and walked over, posing for some photos.

"I'd better get going." I said, hoping for an escape. "Who else is coming in Blake's car?"

"Shh.." Sophie warned me, nodding towards Annie. "I think you'd better make a run for it, before she can join the two of you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Good luck!"

I walked towards the door of the locker-room, pausing at the mirror; I hadn't seen myself since the make-over, and I was surprised to see that I didn't look too bad. My hair was curlier at the ends now, in little ringlets, and the make-up had widened my eyes, making them look prettier. The make-up was fairly nude, but it was enough to highlight my eyes and lips.

I noticed the time on the clock in the reflection, which snapped me out of admiring myself. I hurried down the corridor into the parking lot, where Blake was waiting patiently, leant against the bonnet of a car which was not the silver volvo he had picked me up in this morning; this one was black, and must have been the new porsche model.

"Nice car.. how many do you have exaclty?"

He laughed. "The other car wasn't mine.. this one, on the other hand, is."

"It must be awful having so much money." I sighed, walking over to him.

"Oh, it is." He smiled, looking me up and down. "Wow, you look..."

"Terrible?"

"I was going to say beautiful, but if you want me to say that..."

"Thank you." I smiled, trying to take the attention away from myself. "Enjoy the game?"

He opened the passenger's door for me and I climbed it. "Yes, but it was a little disappointing."

He closed the door, and I waited for him to climb into the driver's seat before I replied. "Oh?"

"I was waiting for Annie to fall over." He smirked.

"Well there's plenty of time for that later."

"You were definitely the best at that routine." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

"Not really." I replied, ignoring the comment that had potential to make me big-headed.

"The others looked like they had to try... you just looked so natural."

"Erm.. thanks, but Sophie wasn't bad!"

"Second best." He said, simply.

We sat in silence for a moment as I stared out of the window, wondering what the party would be like.

"Not a party person, then?" He smiled, studying the look on my face in the reflection of the window.

I turned back to look at him. "Eurgh, I'm dreading it!"

"I've been to plenty of parties, but they've been tasteful. This, I'm not so sure about."

"Tell me about it! Jocks, cheerleaders and about fifty other people that think they're gonna be famous one day."

"You're not a people person, either, are you?" He smirked.

"I am.. but I had people with big egos."

"So, you became a cheerleader?"

"Dancing is the only thing I've been good at." I shrugged. "And there isn't anywhere to dance in Forkes or La Push, so it's the next best thing."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I used to try singing songs I'd written, but it didn't get me anywhere and I got writer's block, so I just gave up."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit." We pulled up at a large house with iron gates.

"Names?" The security guard asked as Blake's window rolled down.

"Blake Cullen and Taylor Black." His voice was so melodic that it sounded like he should have his own sympthany. I took a deep breath in, reminding myself that I needed to breathe to live.

"In you go."

Blake's window rolled up again as we drove through the iron gates, parking on the gravel driveway. Surrounded by trucks, minivans and small, second-hand convertibles, the porsche really didn't fit in. I laughed to myself as we got out of the car and walked up the steps and onto the porch of the house.

I rang the doorbell, and saw Sophie standing there, a boy from the basketball team attached to her waist.

"Hey stranger!" She smiled as we walked past.

"Hi!" I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic about the party.

"Hello." Blake said, coolly.

"Woah, your eyes have gone really dark! Are you okay, Tay?" Sophie asked as she closed Annie's front door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Weird!" I laughed.

"Well, have fun, and might catch up later." Sophie hugged me, before whispering something only loud enougn for me to hear. "And don't worry, he likes you! He hasn't stopped staring at you!"

I blushed, letting out a small giggle, as she walked away, leaving with with Blake. Suddenly, I felt very nervous.

"Thirsty?" Blake asked, his eyes connecting with mine.

"Mhmm." I nodded. He took my hand and led me down the crowded hallway and into the dining room. I laughed at the sign on the door.

_'Food and drink must be kept in the kitchen or dining room.'_

"She's a Stanley woman, so there were always going to be rules." Blake smiled.

I grabbed some orange juice and poured myself a glass, ignoring the bottles of wine and beer around me.

"Nice to see you're choosing the healthy option."

"Not as healthy as you, as I'm still having a drink.. are you not having anything?"

He laughed and shook his head.

I gulped down my juice, placing the empty glass on the table.

"So, where to first?" He asked.

I shrugged, looking out the window where there was a small maze at the bottom of the garden.

"Maybe when the rain has eased up." Blake laughed, reading my mind. "Why don't we go and explore."

"Okay." I smiled.

We walked down the hallway towards the source of blaring music. The two living rooms were over-flowing with people mingling, dancing and making-out. I recognised Casey, who had already pushed a guy up against a wall, her tongue down his throat. I felt a little awkward.

"You came!" Annie shrieked from somewhere in the crowd.

"I told you I was-"

"Blake, thank you for coming." She interrupted me and ran over to him, hugging him, before quickly pulling away. "God, you're freezing!"

"Oh?" Was all he could say. He looked up at me.

"Well, we're gonna start a game of 'truth or dare' upstairs, so you two should come along!" She chimed.

"Erm.. I don't know." I frowned.

"Come on, I'm only inviting a few of my favourite people!"

"_She might leave us alone after the game."_ Blake thought.

"Oh.. okay." I replied.

Annie practically pushed us upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, which had just over ten other people in it. I recognised Sophie and her 'date' for the evening, Nessa, Sam, two other girls, and five boys I had not seen before; most likely college students.

I sat next to Sophie's date, Blake sitting down beside me. Annie locked the door, before planting herself between two of the college boys.

"_Seven minutes in heaven with Blake would be amazing..."_ She thought, making my head snap up. I thought we were playing 'truth or dare'?!

"Now, to make this game of 'seven minutes' fair, I am going to spin the bottle." Annie announced, reaching forwards and spinning the bottle.

"I thought it was 'truth or dare!'" I frowned.

"Honestly, Taylor, that is _so_ freshman year! No one plays that anymore!"

Shit, I swore in my head.

"Let the game begin." Blake challenged, his lips curving upwards into a smile. Why was he smiling!? I was freaking out at the thought of kissing someone I didn't want to kiss.

The bottle landed on Sophie, before conveniently landing on her date next to her.

She stood up, winking at me, before pulling him inside the closet.

Annie locked it behind them. "Remember, anyone who talks gets a forfeit.. and it's not nice!"

She quietly put on some music, to kill the time.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nessa asked, staring at me.

"Um.. yeah." I lied.

"You just look a little pale."

"She's always pale." Annie rolled her eyes.

I sighed with relief as the watch alarm went off, and Annie unlocked the door, letting a flustered Sophie and her smiling date out of the closet.

"You okay?" She whispered to me as she passed me.

"I was until I found out that I might have to make-out with one of them." I whispered, frustrated, nodding towards the jocks who were arm-wrestling in the corner.

"Oh, you won't have to." She laughed.

"What?"

"Trust me."

Round after round, I sat there, my heart hammering wildly against my chest. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Sophie staring at the bottle, fiercely. Was she hoping the bottle would stop on her and her boyfriend again? What would have been funny, was if it had landed on two people of the same sex, but apparently then the next girl or boy on the right of that person would have to go into the closet with them.

"Okay, when they come out, we'll have one final round." Annie sounded frustrated after one-hour of the game. I sighed with relief, glad that it would all soon be over.

I was only scared because I had never kissed anyone before, and I had been saving my first kiss for someone special. Some drunken college guy was hardly special.

Sam and her 'snoggee' were let out of the closet.

"Wow, is it seven minutes already?" She gasped for air.

I rolled my eyes, making Blake laugh.

"Okay, the final round!" Annie announced, spinning the bottle. She had already ended up in the closet with one of the college guys, which was pretty funny. "_Blake, Blake, Blake..."_

The bottle stopped on me. Shit. My heart thudded against my chest, and I held my breath as the bottle was spun again.

It slowed down on the college guys and I could've sworn my heart stopped. I frowned as the bottle slowly made one final rotation. Then it stopped.

I followed the direction the bottle was pointing, sighing with relief when I realised it was on Blake.

Annie loudly groaned, walking over to the closet. "Get in." She hissed.

My heart was racing, still, but for some reason I wasn't as scared as I had been before. I really liked him, and we were about to spend seven minutes in a closet together. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Sophie winked at me. "_I did say to trust me."_

I walked into the closet, Blake closely behind me.

"Remember not to talk!" Casey shouted. Annie hit her in the arm. "OW!"

Then the door was shut and locked, the dark closing in on us. There was a small stream of light, coming under the door, so I could make out Blake's silhouette. I just stood there, frozen. What should I do?

"Well that was a coincidence." I whispered, so quiet that I wasn't sure he had heard me.

"Sophie." He replied, simply, just as quiet as me. He was right; something was unusual about my cheerleading friend.

"Erm.. probably. I always knew there was-"

He put one of his fingers on my lips. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not find out what the forfeit is."

I nodded in agreement and he moved his finger away. I stood there for a moment, just staring at the floor, unsure of what to do. I really didn't want to make any moves.

I looked up and my eyes locked with Blake's. I couldn't help noticing they had lightened, to a golden-hazel colour. They looked like little gemstones.

"Blake, I-"

"Shhh."

He slowly leant forwards, tilting his head to the right, and before long, I could feel his soft lips against mine. My first kiss. It was flawless, really something... it was fearless.

He slowly moved away from me, our lips seperating. He rested his forehead on mine and took a deep breath in. I did the same, noticing our breathing patterns were now the same.

His hand moved to caress my cheek, and then we were kissing again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close, continuing to kiss me.

My breathing quickened as we continued to kiss. I parted my lips, but then he pulled back a little.

"Not yet." He laughed into my lips. My eyebrows knitted into confusion, but I relaxed again when he kissed me once again.

Then his lips moved away from mine, leaving a trail across my cheek. His lips stopped on my jawline and he moved back. I watched as his silhouette moved slowly towards my neck.

His mouth moved forwards and then his lips reached my skin, my pulse racing.

"Eww, gross!" Annie shrieked.

I looked up, noticing we now had an audience, staring at us in astonishment. Blake quickly regained him composure, standing up straight again, and my arms fell from around his neck.

"This game is over!" Annie hissed, hurrying out of the bedroom.

I looked at Sophie, smiling at her, but she was glaring at Blake, disapprovingly. His moved his gaze away from hers, looking down. What was with those two? Perhaps, I really could read minds..

I focused really hard on both Sophie and Blake, trying to work out what they were both thinking.

"_I hope you weren't planning on biting her."_ Sophie's lips didn't move. Shit. That must have been what she really was thinking.

"_She's already half- vampire."_ Was Blake's response. My eyes widened. "_And right now, I have a feeling she's listening to everything we're saying."_

_"I don't care.. she's still half-human and has a normal life, so don't even think of taking it away from her! I thought you weren't like the others!"_

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, excusing myself from my room. I wasn't really thirsty at all. I was just fed up. Why did everyone keep talking about vampires? And why were they having conversations through their thoughts? Surely, they couldn't read minds too...

My head was full of so many thoughts that I needed some air before I passed out. Reading minds suddenly made me feel so different, and just so alone. Of course, I couldn't talk to anyone about it, apart from my dad. He was a werewolf, so he would understand, right?

I walked outside, even though the rain was still pretty heavy. Without thinking, I ran through the garden and into the entrance of the maze. I didn't stop running, as I ran through the trail, which was outlined by tall, green hedges. When I found the middle, I could breakdown without anyone else seeing; that was the plan.

I raced round the corner, stopping when I realised I had ran into a dead-end. Fan-bloody-tastic. I frowned and turned around, horrified to see a familiar woman in front of me.

Despite the rain, her curly red hair was as wild as ever, blowing in the gentle wind. Over-head I head the clash of thunder and the rain began to fall heavier.

"Hello Taylor." She smiled at me, her eyes darkening.

"How do you know my name?" The fear was building up inside me again.

"You are very important to me."

I walked backwards, hitting the hedge behind me. I wanted to wake up from this crazy nightmare.

"I.. don't know you." I choked out, my breathing quickening.

She walked towards me, stroking my cheek. "But you do and you will."

I let out a scream. "Please! Someone help me!"

"I can help you, but there is one thing I must do first."

The woman leant towards me, pulling back my air.

She inhaled the smell and smiled. "You're Taylor alright."

"Please, please, let me go." I trembled, tears welling up in my eyes.

It didn't help. She smiled, wickedly, leaning into my neck, baring her teeth. There was only one question left to ask myself. Heaven or hell?

_--------------xx----------------xx------------------_

_Okay, so I kinda didn't say who it was._

_It's __**Victoria**__, James' mate._

_So what does she want with Taylor?_

_And was Blake really going to bite her?_

_Will she die or become 100% vampire?_

_Let me know what you think._

_Just leave a review!_

_Love youuuuu x_


	5. Negative energy

_I am so sorry this took so long to update!_

_I do love you and I didn't forget!_

_My duties were elsewhere- I've been writing a script for a movie me and a few peeps are making, and I've also had to audition to be the assistant director.. fingers crossed for me!!!_

_Yea, and revising for some exams too.. yay!.. Not..._

_Saw Jason Mraz perform on saturday.. was the best concert I've ever been to! Go see him!_

_And Taylor swift in a month!!_

_-------xx--------------------xx-------------------xx-------_

The woman leant towards me, pulling back my air.

She inhaled the smell and smiled. "You're Taylor, alright."

"Please, please, let me go." I trembled, tears welling up in my eyes.

It didn't help. She smiled, wickedly, leaning into my neck, baring her teeth. There was only one question left to ask myself. Heaven or hell?

Suddenly, a huge grey wolf leapt through the darkness, knocking the woman away from me.

"Not again." She hissed before speeding away, faster than I could blink.

I stared at the wolf, nervously.

It rubbed it's head again my shoulder, looking worried.

"I'm fine.. thank you." I replied. The wolf nodded before running off, back towards the forest.

My legs trembled as I slowly walked back towards the party. Who was the woman and why had she just tried to kill me? With her shining white teeth, surely she couldn't have been a vampire?

Things had been so simple and now they were just becoming more and more complex.

I walked onto the decking, watching Sophie and Blake hurrying towards me.

"Where did you get to!?" Sophie asked, frowning.

I watched Blake eyeball me, cautiously. In the reflection of the glass door, I could see the small red cuts on my arms, as well as the occasional leaf in my hair. I looked a mess.

"Are you okay?" Blake sounded worried; usually, there was very little emotion in his melodic voice, but he sounded nearly.. frightened?

"I just fell over." I laughed. "Well I'm tired from all that cheerleading.. gonna head home."

_"Like she could fall over.. she's got enough grace to be one hundred percent vampire." _Sophie thought.

I rolled my eyes and faked a yawn.

"I'll drive you home." Blake took my hand and led me outside to his car. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little clumsy when I'm tired." I lied, faking a smile.

He didn't look convinced, but he shrugged it off and opened the passenger door. I quickly climbed in and put on my seatbelt.

In the car, I noticed Blake's eyes narrow. "I smell dog."

I blushed, looking around nervously. "Oh, didn't you know Annie has a puppy?"

"I meant a bigger dog." He put his foot on the accelerator and we sped down the driveway.

"Oh?" I had no idea what else to say.

Blake frowned as he looked deep in thought. "You're lying."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me, Taylor." He hissed, looking angry. "Why were you with a dog!?"

"How did you know I was-"

"You read minds, I can sense negative energy, and I can see it too.. so unless you want me to see your mind, you better start explaining!"

"I.. I was in the maze."

"I thought I told you I'd go down there with you later!"

"Yes, but you and Sophie were arguing and my head needed to do some thinking; I mean, you kinda dropped the bomb that I'm half-vampire today.. I've seen Dracula and I'd like to think I was nothing like that!"

"What happened?"

"This red-headed woman appeared.. she... she pushed me against the bush.. knew my name.. I... I think she was going to bite me.. she had really red eyes..."

The car swerved and changed direction.

"Where are we going!? Charlie's house is that way!"

"We're going to my house." Blake replied, bluntly.

"But Charlie-"

His hand snapped out, dropping a shiny silver blackberry in my lap. "Call him and say you're staying at a girlfriend's house."

I didn't like seeing Blake like this... it scared me. I gulped and took the phone, dialling Charlie's number.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

"Charlie, it's Taylor."

"Oh hey, Tay, are you okay? Need a lift home from the party?"

"I'm fine Grandpa.. I'm actually sleeping over Sophie's house tonight."

"Sophie King?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's fine. I guess I will see you when I'm back from work tomorrow evening... try and get some sleep!"

"I will. Bye." I closed the phone, looking at Blake, whose face was blank.

The car sped down a driveway through the woodland. I looked ahead and spotted a large house, lights blaring out of the window-covered walls.

"This is your house!?" I gasped, looking ahead.

Blake just nodded, and within a second, we drove down a ramp and into a large garage, which was housing five other sportscars. I recognised the red lambroughini as Elizabeth and Marcus' car from school, if they weren't riding in the silver volvo with Blake, of course.

Blake opened my door and took my hand, pulling me out of the garage. I took a deep breath.

I was about to meet the Cullens, and I wasn't even sure if we were an official couple yet.

------xx----------xx-----

_Will update very very soon!_

_Reviews please!_


	6. Meet the Cullens

_See, told you another chapter was coming your way!_

_It's to make up for me being such a terrible updater!_

_I know where the story is going now, so hopefully no blocks for a while- though, you are welcome to suggest ideas!_

_And keep up the reviews to make my day and speed up the updating process!_

_I wish I was Taylor in this story- stuff would be very simple.. I am having major boy issues__; best guy mate fancies me, but I like this guy I danced with at my college party, who I think likes me.. he does keep texting me from his skiing holiday in france, so maybe I will know when he's back.. back soon, I wish!_

_--------------xx------------------xx--------------------xx----------_

Blake took my hand and led me up the stairs and into a spacious living room which had stylish cream leather chairs in the middle of it.

"Blake, is that you?" I heard a feminine voice call.

"Yeah, mom it is.. and he's in one piece so you can quit worrying!" Elizabeth appeared in front of us.

"Is everything okay!?" A man with curly light brown hair and warm brown eyes burst through the front door, followed by Marcus, an older man with slicked back white blonde hair and a chunky man with a dark buzz cut.

Had we disrupted a party or were there usually this many people in this house?

A petite brunette with a pixie haircut dashed down the stairs, with a blonde and an older brunette following her.

I gulped, looking at the beautiful people in front of me; they all had pale complexions, soft brown eyes and all looked like they had stepped straight off a catwalk or out of a clothes brochure. I felt self-concious all of a sudden.

"Oh thank God both of you are okay!" The petite brunette sighed with relief.

"I just broke a nail and you didn't ask if I was okay." The blonde frowned, staring at her fingers.

"Because a nail doesn't matter, Rose!"

"Girls, please, we have a guest." The older brunette frowned at the two of them.

"Taylor, welcome to our home." The man with brown curly hair smiled at me, revealing a perfect set of shinning white teeth. So Blake was a vampire and so were all these people.

I stared in shock; were they going to kill me like the red-head had tried to? Blake's grip on my hand tightened as he watched my face.

So he had told them about me, had he? And what exactly had he said?

"Jasper, don't worry her." The petite brunette walked over to me. "I'm Alice Cullen, Blake's mother."

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't look old enough to be his mother." I replied, shyly; she, herself, looked about eighteen or nineteen.

She smiled. "You remind me very much of your mother."

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, of course we all know Bella very well.. she was practically part of the family." The man with white blonde hair smiled, walking over to Alice. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except the blonde girl, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, her and Edward were so lovely together." The brunette woman walked over and took the man's hand; they were clearly husband and wife.

"I've heard a little about Edward.. and that he dated my mother."

"He was our son.. not biologically, but we adopted him." The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I apologised, looking down.

"Oh, it was a while back, and though we do miss him, time moves on." The man smiled. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"I'm Jasper, Blake's father." The curly haired man smiled, walking over to join the line in front of me. "And I'm guessing you know Elizabeth and Marcus from school."

I nodded, shyly.

"And I'm Emmett and this is my beautiful Rosalie." The larger man said, also joining us. Rosalie stood back, fiddling with her blonde hair.

"Rose, please come and be polite." Esme said, politely to her adoptive daughter.

Rosalie shook her head. "This is wrong.. it... it isn't fair to Edward."

And with that she sped out of the door and into the night, leaving a floral scent behind her. I blushed, unsure of what she meant.

"I'll go talk to her." Emmett said. "Nice meeting you, Taylor." He sped off after her, slamming the front door behind him.

"It's nice to meet another Swan. Your family are lovely." Alice smiled, offering me a seat.

I sat down, stiffly. "I'm actually a Black.. Taylor Black."

"Oh, as in Jacob Black?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow with interest. I nodded.

"He always had a thing for our Bella." Esme laughed quietly to herself. "And was always trying to win her over."

I half-smiled.

Alice suddenly looked up, staring at me in horror. She gasped. "Victoria!"

"What is it?" Carlisle turned to his daughter, searching her face for answers. Esme's slight smile faded. Jasper, Elizabeth and Marcus looked horrified, so they clearly knew what was going on.

Blake sat down next to me, staring at his mother in shock. Was I the only one who didn't understand what was going on!?

Jasper took Alice's hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"Taylor, do you know who Victoria is?" Alice asked, her amber eyes locking with mine.

I shook my head, stiffly.

"Wild, curly red hair, red eyes, about your height?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh no." I gasped, biting my lip. "She.. she.. she tried to attack me at the party."

Alice shot Carlisle a concerned look, before turning back to me. "I had a feeling she was nearby, but I didn't see her as dangerous.. what happened?"

"I...I went into the maze... Blake and Sophie were arguing.. and they kept saying I was half-vampire.. and... I needed to clear my head.." I took a deep breath. "I reached a dead end in the maze.. stopped.. turned around and _she _was there... she wouldn't let me go.. she knew my name.. and she tried to.. to.. to bite me."

Alice winced, tightening her grip on Jasper's hand. "I shouldn't have let her get so close."

"What does she want with me?" I asked, nervously.

"This is my fault for not stopping it sooner."

"Why does she want me?"

"We almost lost-"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" I snapped.

Everyone's eyes flickered to mine, sympathetically. I frowned.

"Your mother should been the one to tell you." Carlisle replied, calmly.

"My mother is away with my father for two weeks." I replied, creasing my forehead.

"Please, please relax." Blake whispered, his fists clenched.

"Why?" I hissed back, angrily. "No one will tell me what's going on!"

"Taylor, need I remind you that you are in a room of vampires.. and when humans are angry.. their pulse quickens as does their blood rate."

I shifted away from him, uncomfortably, and took a deep breath. "Please.. can someone tell me.. my mother didn't tell me you were vampires.. she is trying to keep me in my little fairytale world!"

"This is anything but a fairytale." Jasper muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at Alice with pleading eyes. "This concerns me, and I need to know why I'm half-vampire and not half-werewolf."

"Carlisle?" Alice turned to him, and he nodded.

He opened his mouth and the most painful sentence I have ever heard left his pink lips. "Jacob Black is not your father."

----------xx---------------------------xx-------------------------xx--------

_Dun dun dun!_

_So who is, do you think?_

_  
And why does Victoria want Taylor?_

_Update coming soon.. maybe even today if you're lucky!_


	7. Truth hurts

_Next update.. didn't upload last night as I an overally happy mood, which kinda left me in a daydream.. weird, but it's good!_

_The guy I like wants to meet up with me when he's back from hols! Yay!!_

_-----xx-------------------------xx----------------------------xx-------_

"Carlisle?" Alice turned to him, and he nodded.

He opened his mouth and the most painful sentence I have ever heard left his pink lips. "Jacob Black is not your father."

My heart sank, even though instincts had been telling me that for a while now; I looked nothing like him and I was becoming suspicious about the small blonde highlight in my hair, which was hidden under my brunette curls.

"I.. I kinda figured." I said, a little disappointed. Jacob had always loved me like my own, but now there was a possibility I could find my real father; where would this leave him?

"Do you have any idea who your real father is?" Alice asked, hopefully.

I shook my head. "I'm guessing that he's a vampire, though."

Alice nodded, and then looked at Carlisle, hoping he would continue the story. "_I can't tell her this."_

"Like you, Edward had the ability to read minds, but not your mother's mind.. we always think this is how he first noticed her.. and well your mother and Edward became very close.. We all thought they would get married.. Edward had planned it; he had his mother's ring.. not Esme, I mean his real mother from the beginning of the 19th century." Carlisle smiled as he said Edward's name; he was clearly very proud of his son. "He had spoken about proposing to her when she returned from seeing her mother in Phoenix."

"So, I guess he didn't."

"No." He shook his head. "He never had his chance... you see, by being in love with a vampire, your mother was always at risk. A few days before her eighteenth birthday, we took her to play baseball in a thunderstorm, when our powers and greatest.. then we came across the others.. Victoria and her kind."

"But isn't she a vampire too?" I was confused.

"Yes, but _her_ kind are different.. you see, you don't need to fear us, as we would never hurt a human.. we only drink animal blood, but Victoria's kind drink human blood."

"Oh." I shuddered at the thought; so she had tried to kill me?

"When they found us playing baseball, they wanted to join, but we knew it was because they could smell your mother. Victoria's mate, James, seemed to be the most attracted to her, so we called the game off and returned here, to protect Bella from him... then, a few weeks later, after graduation, we sent her off to Phoenix for safety."

"Did.. did he have a power too?"

"James was a tracker, so of course, he knew where your mother was. We just didn't know how fast he could travel. Alice saw a vision of him entering Phoenix, so we jumped on a plane and flew down there."

"But aren't vampires meant to be fast?"

"Yes, of course, but even a plane to Phoenix is faster than walking, especially when James had a headstart."

"What.. what happened?" I had no idea how this was relevant to my father, but I was still intrigued to find out what had happened to James.

"Alice had a vision on the plane of James hurting Bella.. and when we got there, she was bruised and battered and her clothes were ripped."

"He.. he raped her." I choked out.

"Yes, but being a vampire, it was so much more dangerous... he could have killed her."

I froze. Surely I wasn't _his_.

Carlisle continued. "We told him not to, but Edward went after James... he burnt James alive, killing him slowly and painfully... but of course, Victoria wanted revenge.. Edward was planning his proposal to your mother, in the cottage we had built them, when Victoria set it alight... a mate for a mate.. and then we found out your mother was pregnant."

"Please say Edward is my father." My lip trembled. I didn't want a rapist for my father.

"I'm sorry, Taylor." Alice reached out to touch my hand, but I pulled it back.

"My father was a rapist and a murderer!"

"He just got on the wrong side of our kind." Blake whispered to me.

My heart raced and my face flushed. I looked up to see Jasper shaking, looking as if he were in pain. Elizabeth and Marcus covered their mouths and immediately left the room.

Jasper stood up. "I'm sorry."

He also left the room.

I could feel my blood racing and at that moment, I just wished someone would pounce on me and kill me. Surely it was better than being the daughter of a villain?

But, I needed to know more... if my mother being raped had been extra-painful, surely giving birth was no easier. "What about my birth?"

Carlisle looked down. "I don't think I should say anymore."

"This concerns me.. _please_."

"Well your mother gave birth to you after one month.. you grew very quickly.. and you were hurting her.. we had to give her a sazerean but using our teeth as you'd made yourself a shield."

"Then how come she's not a vampire!?"

"We didn't inject any venom into her, and once you were out, we had to sew her up very quickly.. it was risky, but both our Bella and Taylor are alive today." He smiled at the end, but I felt sick.

"I could've killed her."

"But you didn't." Blake whispered.

Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Alice suggested, grabbing my hand before I could pull it away. "I'll take you to your room."

She led me up the stairs and into a room with large windows and a white metal bed in the middle of it.

"It's my fault you lost your brother.. I'm sorry." I apologised as I spotted a picture of my mum and who I assumed was Edward.

"Taylor, don't be silly." She said, sitting me down on the bed. She sat down next to me and lifted my chin with her cool finger. "Edward was stupid for going after him in the first place and he had always been a troublesome boy."

"You vampires don't age, do you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"So I'm guessing you don't leave this house; Forks would remember you."

"Yes, that's why we don't all live here. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are just visiting us.. and Jasper and I either stay indoors or go elsewhere."

"So, am I immortal?"

Alice looked down. "No.. now go to bed, you've asked too many questions today.. you're as bad as your mother."

She handed me some pink pyjamas and walked over to the door.

"Alice, why are you being so nice to me? I'd hate me."

"Well you shouldn't hate yourself.. Taylor, none of this is your fault, and when you were young, I did help your mother look after you.. you're like a niece to me, and Edward would have loved you like a daughter."

I half-smiled. "Does Charlie know?"

"He thinks you were Edward's child, but he doesn't know about this vampire thing.. it's probably best you don't tell him, as he'll probably have a heart-attack."

I laughed. "I can imagine."

Alice smiled. "Night, Taylor."

"Goodnight."

She turned off the light and closed the door. I put on my pyjamas and collapsed back on the bed. I was hardly going to be able to sleep.

I fiddled with my blonde highlight. It was clearly James' hair.

I looked at my reflection in the window. Until now, I had never hated myself, but things had changed.

I wasn't Taylor Black.

I was Taylor. I didn't have a surname.

I could read minds. I was fast and graceful.

I was half-vampire.

_------------xx----------------------xx-----------------------xx---------_


	8. Author: Playlist

_**Thought I'd give you my playlist for the upcoming chapters, in no order of course:**_

_**1. Rush- Aly & AJ**_

_**2. Corrupted- Mcfly**_

_**3. If it kills me- Jason Mraz.**_

_**4. Only the strong survive- Mcfly**_

_**5. Killer- The Hoosiers**_

_**6. When it rains- Paramore**_

_**7. Cold as you- Taylor Swift**_

_**8. Dream- Priscilla Ahn**_

_**9. Change- Taylor Swift**_

_**10. No Man's land- Richard Fleeshman**_

_**11. The Trick to life- The Hoosiers**_

_**12. Let the flames begin- Paramore**_

_**13. Come in with the rain- Taylor Swift**_

_**14. Sex on fire- Kings of Leon**_

_**15. It ends tonight- All American Rejects**_

_**16. Untouchable- Taylor Swift**_

_Whatcha think?_

_And keep up the reviews! You rock! Update on it's way in the next 24 hours!_


	9. Because these things will change

_I am so sorry about this update!_

_I feel terrible, but I've been so busy._

_I have revision for exams coming up, I am now assistant director for a film and well... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

_I am so happy.. the guy who said he liked me is now my boyfriend.. and he has a strange effect on me- my voice is higher as is my giggle.. I've gone all girly and without helping it!_

_Sorry it's not hugely long.. writers block! And I've been filming all day today and will be tomorrow, so am a bit knackered._

_Seeing Miss Taylor Swift in concert on wednesday!_

_---------------xx------------------xx------------------------xx--------------_

_Two weeks later..._

"Taylor, we're home!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs. I stood up and hurried down the stairs.

"I missed you so much!" Jacob smiled, picking me up and swinging me around, as he had done when I was a child. I half-smiled at him, unsure how to react. Two weeks ago, I had found out he wasn't really my dad. I had always wondered, but had just decided I had more of my mother's genes than his.

"I missed you too." I said.

My mom grabbed me and pulled me into her arms. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom, can I please talk to you in private?"

"I'm sure I can handle what you're about to say." Jacob said. "Plus we have some catching up to do!"

"Can we catch up later? I have girl stuff to talk about." I said, trying my best to look embarassed.

Jacob turned crimson. "I'll go unpack the car."

I watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind him.

"Is this about a boy? You are being safe, right!?"

"MOM PLEASE!" I groaned, feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Sorry." She sat down, so I perched myself on the arm of the couch.

My voice went quieter and my heart raced. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" She frowned, puzzled.

"That Jacob wasn't my father."

She looked down, saddened. "I'm so sorry. It's just... well I thought it might have been better if you didn't know the truth.."

"Mom, I understand you don't want to hurt me... but not telling me I'm half-vampire... it would have saved me a lot of worry and confusion!"

She put her arm around me and pulled me close. "There's only been one before you, so I was scared."

"Mom, it's okay, I can handle anything. You and dad have always said so!"

She looked down. "I just felt so... so... guilty.. I caused Edward's death... the Cullens must hate me."

"They don't... Alice said it's not your fault, and that Edward has always been stubborn."

"You spoke to Alice?" Her eyes lit up for the first time since she had been back from her holiday.

"Yeah... I met her son... well adoptive son, Blake... we're kinda seeing each other... and well, I ran into Victoria the other day."

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" She panicked, checking my arms for any sign of harm.

"Mom, I'm fine!" I said, making her sigh with relief. "The Cullens have been taking good care of me... Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice... all of them."

She half-smiled. "How are they all?"

"Very well. Of course, Alice and Jasper haven't aged since they met you, so they tend to stay hidden in their house, or spend time away... and the others were down visiting from Alaska."

There was a knock at the door. "It's starting to rain! Please tell me it's safe to come in!"

"Sorry, honey." My mom apologised. "Coast is clear!"

Jacob walked in, carrying the remaining suitcases. "So, Tay, get up to much over the past fortnight?"

I shook my head. "Nope... just school, the first two games of the season and a party."

"Up to much tonight?"

"Nope, I was going to finish my homework and then come and watch a movie downstairs with you two."

"But, Tay, it's friday night? Surely your mates are all going out somewhere!" He said, looking down at the ground.

I shrugged. "They might be, but I'd rather spend the evening watching a movie with my two loving parents."

Jacob smiled at me and then at my mom.

She smiled at me. "_Thank you."_

Things hadn't really changed... had they?

xx--------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------xx------------------------------------------------xx

_The more reviews, the more I continue.. will update as soon as I can, but may not be till the weekend due to revision, filming and college!_

_Love you all!_


	10. Fear

_Long time no update.. but now.. EXAMS ARE OVER and I have THREE WEEKS OF PURE RELAXATION._

_  
Actually, that's not true. Going to Belgium next week and being forced to cycle up and down mountains; I may end up falling off and breaking something._

_I'm thinking I might start writing an original story... I mean, not fanfiction; for the aim that one day it may get published.. what do you think?_

_--------------------xx---------------------------------xx--------------------------------xx----------------------_

_Two and a half months later..._

I walked in from school and hung up my soaking wet raincoat. Oh, how I loved the local weather. "Mom, I'm home!"

My mom walked over to me. "Have a good day?"

"If you say so.. the school looks more like Santa's grotto than a high school now!"

"Well, it is Christmas in two weeks time!" She laughed, pulling a letter out of her pocket. "You have a letter."

"Thanks." I smiled and took it, rushing up the stairs to my bedroom.

I threw my rucksack on my bed and collapsed beside it. I recognised the writing straight away.

The writing belonged to Drew Myers, my former-best friend; I had grown up with him, learning all about his tribe, and we had been so inseperable that our mothers had decided that it was highly likely that we would get married one day. Then, just before I started high school, Drew and his family moved away to Canada. Every now and then, he would write, telling me about school, and his latest girlfriend. I had always been a little jealous, especially of Claire, the head of the cheerleading team that he had met shortly after he had left.

I tore open the envelope and read the first letter I had recieved from Drew in a year.

_Tay,_

_How are you? Been up to much?_

I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages- I feel terrible! 

_I've had loads of exams going on, and have started looking at colleges for next year; would be helpful if I knew what I wanted to study!_

_Plus, me and Claire got back together, but we've broken up again now._

_I miss you. Will speak soon, was I have a special Christmas present for you!_

_Drew x x_

I folded up the letter and placed it back in the box full of memories of him. Things were so different now. I had found out I was half-vampire, and he was older, Drew had most likely become a werewolf like my dad.

"Taylor, do you want some dinner?" I heard mom call from downstairs.

"No thanks, need an early night." And with that, I turned out my light and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a truck reversing. I ran over to my window and groaned when I spotted a large removal truck reversing into the house next door mine, which had recently been bought.

"Tay, time to get up!" My dad knocked on my door.

"Oh, no problem, stupid removal truck beat you to that job." I groaned.

At school, I sat down at the lunch table in a daze. Already, tinsel and Christmas trees decorated the cafeteria, thanks to Annie and her clones; Casey, Sam and Nessa.

Across the cafeteria, Claire and Bethany glared at me. They had ignored me since I had joined the cheerleading team, not even returning the calls or emails.

I looked up at the Cullens table, which was empty due to the sunny weather. I had been avoiding all of them since Victoria's attack, as I didn't want them to get hurt, and well, I wanted as much of a normal life as I could get.

"You are coming tomorrow, right?" Annie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at her. "Sorry, what?"

"To see 'Elk Emergency' perform... the gig on my birthday?"

"Oh right, sure." I said, slightly unsure. I really hated boybands.

'_Don't worry, they have a lot in common with us. You'll love them.'_ Sophie thought, reassuringly.

"And don't look too hot. I know we have meet and greet passes, but I want all eyes on me!" Annie beamed, flicking her hair back off her shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm wearing anyway. Probably jeans and a top." I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked, prodding her salad with a fork.

"Yeah, you seem away with the fairies." Sam added.

"But I thought fairies didn't exist!" Nessa pouted.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yes, she seems a bit out of it. Missing Blake, I bet."

"Not really." I looked down. "There isn't anything going on between us anyway."

"Really!?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, go for it. I'm over that crush." I shrugged.

The bell rang, saving me from more interrogation. I hurried to my biology class.

I was so glad when the final bell rang. I waved goodbye to Annie and Sophie, jumped onto my motorbike and sped off towards home.

As I drove through the empty woodland road, a shining figure stopped in the middle, making me slam on the breaks. Blake.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed as the bike stopped just an inch in front of him. My heart thudded against my chest and I felt queasey; my first near death experience, and clearly not Blake's first.

"I needed to talk to you." He replied, calmly.

"Any sane human wouldn't stop in the middle of a road!"

"But then, I'm not human, and I'm not particularly sane either."

"You got that right." I muttered under my breath.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated. Really!? Wasn't he observant!?

"It's for the best."

"I know you don't have feelings for me."

"Mmm." Was all I could say.

"But you did."

I looked down, feeling uncomfortable. "You shouldn't be here.. with me. It's not safe."

"Victoria is long gone. She's on the other side of the world, according to Alice's visions."

"You deserve to be safe... I've already done enough to your family." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I winced at the thought of Edward being killed because of me.

"You don't have to like me, but you cannot blame yourself for that."

"Edward got killed 'cause of my conception! It's partly my fault!" I cried. "How can you be so nice to me!? His evil venom spreads through my veins!"

I started up my motorbike and sped off home, tears running down my cheeks. I was thankful for the waterproof mascara I was wearing.

When I arrived home, I quickly wiped my tears onto the sleeve of my coat and rushed inside. I pushed open the door and looked up.

"Mom, I'm... Drew!

A gasp escaped my lips when I saw a familiar boy in my living room. He was six-foot-tall with tanned skin, short, spiky black hair and warm brown eyes.

My mom walked into the living room. "That's funny, honey, you don't look anything like this handsome young man."

"Merry Christmas!" He beamed.

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked, practically jumping on him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his slim body.

He hugged me back and laughed into my hair. "Mom and dad moved us back to Forks.. next door, in fact!"

I held tightly onto him, never wanting to let go. I didn't care about Blake Cullen. I didn't even care about the possibility of Victoria returning. The only thing I was afraid of at this moment was losing him again.

_-------------------xx-------------------------------------xx--------------------------------xx----------------_

_Aww, reviews to update soon!_


	11. Drew

_Here is your next chapter my lovelies. Just remember to keep the reviews coming!_

_Taylor Swift was amazing in concert by the way- she was amazing, and we met her band- Shout out to Megz who is reading this, I'm sure!_

_And, I can't believe I have to wait till August to get exam results. Damn it!_

_I just watched the season two finale of Gossip Girl- I swear I nearly cried with joy!_

_Taylor's concert outfit (remove spaces)_

_**http:// www. polyvore. com/elk_emergency_taylors_oufit/set?id=8818002**_

_--------------------------------xx------------------------------------xx-------------------------------xx---------------------------_

"You are staying here, this time, right?" I asked, pulling back from my hug.

Drew smiled and tucked one of my brunette curls behind my ear. "Of course I am... I promise."

My mum smiled. "Dinner's at six if you want to stay, Drew."

"I think I'll take up that offer.. I've missed your cooking, Bella."

My mum smiled, pleased with herself, and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I was unable to hold in the final tear that had been teasing to escape my right eye.

"Hey, you're not that disappointed to see me, are you?" He asked, gently wiping away the tear with his hand.

"No, I've just had a lot going on."

"Care to share?"

"Why don't we head down to La Push... I haven't been there in a while, and the weather is looking promising." I suggested, wanting to leave the house so that my mum couldn't listen in on our conversation.

"Sure, I've got a new truck." Drew beamed, pulling me outside. We walked across my lawn to his driveway.

"Wow, not bad." I admired the new, shiny black chevy truck parked in the driveway.

"It's a used truck." He shrugged. "But I gave it a make-over. It gets me from A to B, so it's not bad."

I jumped into the passengers seat as Drew climbed into the drivers side and started the truck.

"So, how's life as a supernatural?" He smirked, looking at me.

"Difficult." I frowned.

"How, so? You're only half vampire, afterall. I'm one hundred percent werewolf!"

"I met the Cullens." I said, watching Drew's grip tighten on the steering wheel. "They really are lovely people, though. They haven't held any grudges against me."

"And why should they? You didn't do anything wrong."

I looked down. "If you say so."

Drew inhaled and growled. "You've been with one of them. Is that why you're upset?"

"It wasn't his fault. I just got a little emotional. I mean, I was going to end things anyway."

"Boyfriend?"

"Hardly. I haven't had a proper boyfriend. That was just some twenty-four hours thing." I said, blushing.

"I find that hard to believe! I would've thought guys would have been crawling after you!" He laughed as he parked the car.

"Well I've been pretty invisible at high school." I shrugged, jumping out of the truck. Drew climbed out the other side, slamming the door closed and turning the key in the lock.

"But you're still the funny, sweet, gorgeous girl I've always know."

I blushed. "I guess I'm not invisible this year."

"Oh?"

"I'macheerleader." I blurted out, quickly, as I knew Drew would call me a contradictor, seeing as I had always hated cheerleaders.

"Sorry, what was that?" He laughed as we walked down and onto the beach.

"I'm a cheerleader."

He cracked up. "Seriously!? But you hate cheerleaders! All those times you told me I was crazy for dating head of the cheerleading team!"

"Well not all cheerleaders are stereotypically attractive, blonde bimbos... Sure, Annie is like that, but Sophie is okay."

He grinned. "Looks like I might have to attend some basketball games or join the team!"

"You're coming to Forks high?!" I gasped, delighted.

"Well I'm in senior year and legally I have to take finals, so where else am I gonna go?"

"This is so awesome!" I shrieked, blushing when I realised how high and girly my voice had gone. "Well that's embarassing."

"You're certainly not the tomboy Taylor I left behind." He laughed. "Sneakers have changed to boots, baggy tops and jeans are now fitted, your voice is higher and your hair isn't in a ponytail!"

"I guess I grew out of that stage."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "You look so much better, girly... just don't turn into a bimbo, will you?!"

"Hey, I'm still smart!" I grabbed a piece of seaweed and threw it at him.

"Oh you're in for it now!" He smirked, chasing me with another strand of seaweed.

I sprinted off into the distance.

"You can't use your super-powers! That's not fair!" He called after me.

I climbed onto a fallen tree trunk, perching myself on top.

Drew ran over, panting.

"Did I wear the puppy out?" I smirked.

"Oh, funny!" He replied, sarcastically. "I cannot believe you cheated!"

"I never play fair." I stuck out my tongue like a child.

"Well you might have the speed, but I bet you don't have the strength."

I shook my head. "I guess not."

Drew pulled me onto his back and ran back towards the truck.

He lifted me into the passenger's side. "Haha, I win this time."

The next day I spent catching up with Drew and helping him unpack. It was great to have an old friend around to talk to again; I had lost Bethany and Claire, who I had been friends with longest, and I didn't feel I could talk to Sophie about everything. Drew's family had been pretty happy to see me too.

"Taylor!" Katy, his seven year old sister, squealed, jumping on me.

"Hey Katy."

"I've missed you." She pouted. "You have to come round and watch High School Musical with me! Drew loves it!"

"I bet he does." I laughed.

After having an early dinner round Drew's house, I headed back next door to mine, to get ready for the Elk Emergency concert. As I didn't often go to gigs, I had had no idea what to wear; mom had given me an over-sized black "vive la rock" t-shirt to wear with my lace leggings and black shoe-boots, just so that I looked slightly rock and roll.

I only tended to listen to old school, classical rock, so seeing a pop-rock band was hardly my taste of music; a pop-rock boyband, full of pretty boys, was definitely Annie Stanley style.

I ran my curling tongs through my hair to make my brunette curls bigger, threw on some heavy eye liner and a bit of glitter. I looked in the mirror and smiled; I had no idea I could look like this.

My phone beeped.

_Nice... give us a twirl... D x_

I smiled and walked over to my bedroom window and spun around in front of it, showing my rock chic image off to Drew.

He laughed.

_Gorgeous.. that look kinda suits you.. now where's the leather jacket? D x_

I shrugged and replied.

_Don't have one. Was gonna throw on my winter coat. T x_

He smiled and disappeared away from the window.

I frowned, checked my appearance one more time and then made it downstairs with my small purple handbag.

"Not bad, kiddo!" Jacob smiled at me.

"You look so grown-up.. and well, that top looks better on you than it did on me!" Mom laughed.

Just then, the doorbell rung. As I was closest, I walked over and answered it, to see Drew standing in the doorway.

"Miss me already, huh?" I laughed.

"Thought you might want to borrow this to finish your look." He handed me a black leather jacket.

"My winter coat is fine, honestly." I replied.

"Come on, you might as well go complete rock chick. Plus, I trust you not to ruin it or anything."

"Thanks, Drew." I smiled, and gave him a hug.

Just then, I heard the sound of a car horn beep.

"Yo, come on, we've gotta pick up Sophie!" I heard Sam shout from Annie's red convertible.

"Bye!" I called out to my parents.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Drew smiled, walking back towards his house as I hurried down the driveway. "Have a great time!"

Best friends. I half-smiled. The problem was, all my old feelings were rushing back. I didn't want to be just friends.

_-------------------------------------------xx-------------------------------------------xx------------------------------------xx-------------------------_

_Will update soon- you better do some more reviews first!_

_Let me know how you're liking Drew too._


	12. Similarities and Differences

_Next update is here.. though, the reviews have decreased. More reviews or this story will be put on hold or left uncompleted._

_Sorry for such a slow update- been on hols in Belgium, which is beautiful!_

_And tomorrow it's my birrrrrthday!!!!!_

_I can't wait to be seventeen!_

_Saw the Jonas 3D Movie with Beth today- shout outz- and it was amazing; everyone just gawped, but me and Beth were singing and dancing along, haha!_

_Loving The New Moon Trailer too- but the book will still probably be better!_

_Sorry it's short- birthday stuff to sort and back to college tomoro which sucks! And I want more reviews!_

_-------------------xx---------------------------------xx-----------------------------------------xx--------------------------------_

Sophie climbed in the car, in the seat next to me, and Annie sped off down the main road in Forks, towards the motorway; we had to drive to Seattle for the gig.

"Cute outfit." She smiled, looking at me. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile, which faded when Sophie wrinkled her nose.

"Smells like dog."

I looked away.

"Come on, spill! Your dad is too big for that jacket! Is it a guy's!?"

"My best friend Drew's. He just moved back to the house next door to mine." I half-smiled.

"You so like him!" Sophie squealed, stopping when she realised how loud she was.

"What was that?" Annie asked, turning to us and then back to look at the road.

"Nothing." I replied. "Sophie just thought you looked amazing tonight."

"I know, right!?" Annie giggled. "The band will love me!"

"I bet." Sam and Casey nodded in agreement.

"Joe is gonna love you!" Nessa beamed. "I just hope Nate likes me in pink."

Joe was the lead singer of Elk Emergency, and from looking at their myspace, he was definitely the cutest with his mid-length, dark brown hair and green eyes; even if he was a little pale.

Nate was the guitarist, who was also pale, but he was blonde with green eyes. Tom, the drummer had the same green eyes and pale skin, but his hair was light brown. They could have all been brothers with different fathers, just by looking at them.

I sighed and looked outside the window. How cute the band members were, were filling everyone's minds except for Sophie's.

I looked back at her and she caught my eye.

_' If you hadn't realised, the guys are vampires.'_

"Really!?" I whispered back. "Isn't that drawing attention to themselves?"

_' Yeah, the Volturi had this huge meeting about it, but the guys only stay subtle and turn down record labels, so that they can move away and just disappear for a while without anyone realising they age. They move between countries, playing a few local gigs, then delete their myspaces when they move out of a country.'_

I smiled. "Well it won't be so bad then. It's quite nice that there are some of us that don't have to hide completely!"

_' There's still a future for you in the music business, clearly.'_

I blushed; Sophie was the only one I had told about the songs I had written. My inspiration to each song had been hidden, mainly as most of them were written from my past journals about my feelings for Drew. I was hardly going to tell her, especially as he was coming to Forks High and she'd meet him soon enough.

"What are you two talking about?" Casey asked, turning around and staring at us.

"Just how much Joe is gonna love Annie's outfit." I lied.

_'That's if she doesn't look appealing to eat.'_ Sophie thought with a smirk.

I nudged her.

"Oh, I know he will. I'm totally his type." Annie grinned into the mirror.

Did vampires really consider dating humans or was my mom just an exception? And with my feelings for Drew returning, I was beginning to wonder if a half-vampire really could date a werewolf?

If I wasn't careful, the Volturi would be after me, and I knew that would only lead me towards more danger.


	13. Kidnapped

_I know it's been ages, but I had writers block, wanted more reviews and have been busy; my boyfriend dumped me when I was going to tell him those special three words._

_And I saw the jonas brothers in concert last week- touched joe and he sung to me, and saw his boxers, and danny from mcfly high-fived me... was brill._

_But now I am moping again... a few guys have told me they like me recently, but it's not the right guy. I never have the luck._

_More reviews means more story. Otherwise the story won't finish._

_----------------------xx----------------------------xx------------------------------_

It started to rain as we pulled into the car-park.

"Noooo, my outfit!" Annie squealed, jumping out of the car and running towards the building. We rang after her, but I stopped when my phone began to ring. _Blake_.

"Guys, I'll see you in there! I need to take this!"

"Everything okay?" Sophie asked, looking worried.

I faked a smile. "Yeah, won't be a minute."

"Don't get too wet!" Annie grinned, and with that, they left me standing under a canopy outside.

"Blake, is everything okay?" I asked, answering the call.

"Alice.. she had a vision." He sounded worried.

"What's wrong!?"

"Victoria." He replied, simply.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "I guess that's my cue."

"Victoria." I hissed as her other hand grabbed my shoulder and my mobile phone fell to the floor, smashing into pieces.

"Now we could make this difficult, but you trying to run away, but if you do that, I might hurt your little werewolf friend." She whispered.

"Drew." I gasped.

"Oh, he's fine right now... but I know where he lives and I'm not afraid to pay him a visit... or your mother, in fact."

"Please, don't hurt them." I pleaded, tears filling my eyes.

"Now, there's no need to cry, little cheerleader."

"What can I do to keep them safe?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." By the tone of her voice, I could tell she was smirking. "You could come with me, right now, without kicking up a fuss or calling any of your little friends."

"Okay." I agreed with a nod.

"Fantastic." She linked arms with me. "Now, let's disappear off into that forest."

I took her lead and we walked into the woodland behind the car park. Then, she pulled me onto her back and sped off.

As we raced through the woodland and through meadows, I could almost see my life flash before my eyes. I knew what Victoria was planning on doing. She was going to make me one hundred percent vampire, and I wasn't stupid; I knew that as she was biting me, I would be siding with her and it would be almost impossible to disobey her.

I could see Jacob and my mom in the kitchen right about now, preparing for dinner. I could see Drew out with his friends, getting soaked as he had leant me his leather jacket. I could see Sophie and the others inside now, maybe even looking for me in the parking lot, wondering where I had disappeared off to. I felt sick just thinking about it.

I bit my lip, holding back my tears. I sniffed.

"Stop crying." Victoria commanded, speeding up her pace. Then a tree branch struck my head and everything went dark.

I woke up the next day, surprisingly, without a headache, although I did have a cold damp cloth on my forehead. I sat up to find myself lying in a large four poster bed, wearing a white silk nightgown. The four poster bed had red velvet drapes and cushions on it, and a matching duvet; it looked so medieval and so beautiful.

I looked around the room. In one corner was a large wardrobe with a long, red, medieval-style dress hung on it. I saw an open door which led to an en-suite bathroom. Then I spotted a large window, where the sunlight was seeping through.

I took the cloth off of my head, placed it on the bedside table, and walked over to the window. I had no idea where I was, but I was fairly high up. The building was on a hillside, over-looking a beautiful valley with a lot of woodland.

Then I remembered who must have brought me here. Victoria.

There was a knock at the door and a teenage boy, of about my age, walked in. He was dressed in what I would imagine medieval servants would wear. Victoria had slaves? Of course, the way his pale skin glittered in the sunlight proved that he was a vampire.

He ran a hand through his chin-length, straight brunette hair, awkwardly. "Sorry, I thought you'd be dressed."

"Well, I'm hardly naked." I joked.

He laughed, uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" I asked, pulling my brunette hair out of its bun.

"Edmund Kingsley." He replied, bowing. "I am your assistant, Miss Black."

"I don't need an assistant." I pouted. "I've taken care of myself perfectly well for seventeen years."

"I can see." He smiled. "It's just, my mistress assigned me to you, Miss Black."

"I bet she did." I muttered. "And, please, just call me Taylor."

"Yes, Miss... Taylor. Can I get you any breakfast?"

"Vampires don't eat." I pointed out, bluntly.

"Oh, I know, but I believe you are still half human, and your stomach seems to be making a terrible noise."

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, defensively. "Well some toast will be fine. I can eat it up here."

"Yes, Miss Taylor." He bowed before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Miss Taylor? Had I been kidnapped by bloody royalty!?

I had a quick shower, tying my wet curls into a bun, before putting on the dress that had been hung out for me, and of course, some clean underwear, which, thankfully, was from the same era.

A few strands of hair fell from my bun, but I couldn't be bothered to sort it, especially as Edmund returned with my breakfast.

"You have orange juice, Miss Taylor." He said, placing down the tray.

I turned around to face him. "It's just Taylor."

"Sorry." He apologised. "But, might I say, you look positively ravishing."

I blushed. "Thank you. Edmund, could you arrange for me to see my kidnapper after breakfast? I have a few things I need to straighten out."

"Yes, Taylor." He smiled. "Have a good breakfast."

He disappeared out of the room. I sighed and looked outside. _Please let somebody find me_, I prayed. But then I remembered, I was only half-human, so I was probably going to hell anyway.


	14. When it rains

_Well it's been a while, but I've been busy with a new story. Keep up the reviews please._

_I've been busy trying to get over my now-ex, which really isn't fun._

_-------------------xx------------------------------------xx----------------------_

It was raining outside. I had finished my breakfast and I was just staring, watching the rain trickle down the window panes.

I walked over to the wardrobe where my leather jacket hung. It smelt of Drew. I couldn't help smile at his scent.

This was crazy... I felt like I was falling for him all over again, and I had hardly spent any time with him. Tomorrow, he was starting Forks High School and I wasn't going to be there to introduce him to people or show him around.

My mom and Jacob were probably going mad right now. Jacob had adopted me for a change and to get away from the crazy fantasy involving vampires. Mom had dealt with this all before.

But this... this was all the doing of my father..

Alice had tried to warn me... she was probably blaming herself right now... The Cullens couldn't blame themselves for this... they'd already lost Edward and I didn't want to lose any of the others... they couldn't calm after me... it was a risk.

A tear rolled down my cheek, like a raindrop on the window pane.

"Good morning, my dear." Victoria's voice sounded like a melody.

Vampires were the perfect predators with their angelic voices and their looks and their floral smells... they could lure anyone in, and with their strength and speed, it was impossible to escape. Right now, I was the prey.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" She asked, walking to my side. She wore a long brown dress with a fur shrug, her hair wild as ever.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied, trying to be polite.

She looked at my hair. "I see you have already had a shower? I was planning on assisting you with your hair.. I thought you could do with a new look."

I frowned. I didn't want that. I had my mother's hair. If anything needed doing, the stupid blonde streak of my father's hair needed to be ripped out.

I shook my head. "I like my hair."

"But there is a ball later, and you need to look your best."

I looked at the calender on the wall.. had I missed three days of my life, already? "Wait... how long was I asleep?"

"Three days.. it was quite a nasty bump on your head."

I ran my fingers along my neck, searching for a bite mark. So, I had missed Drew's first day of school, and his second too.

"You won't find anything... I haven't done the deed yet." Victoria replied to my gesture.

"Please don't turn me into a vampire... I like being half human." I said.

"Now, now, I cannot change my plans. I've already arranged for a special ball to take place and there will be plenty of guests."

"Please, Victoria."

She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. "Remember our little deal Taylor... you're a normad now."

Four hours later, I was staring into the mirror with platinum blonde hair to match that of my father. It did sort of suit me, but my ressemblance to my mother seemed to be fading away.

I still had her brown eyes, but I knew that soon they would be red. Unless of course, Victoria allowed me to be a vegetarian vampire. I laughed to myself. It was never going to happen.

"See, that looks much better." Victoria smiled, running her fingers through my blonde curls.

She began to fix back my hair into a loose bun, with a few curls hanging loose.

"Do I get to go home once you've made me a vampire?" I asked, staring into the mirror. I watched as Victoria frowned.

"I thought you'd like to come and live with me... you wouldn't want to hurt your family and friends would you?"

"No." I replied. "They mean the world to me."

"Well, you need to be careful.... hanging with a dog isn't good for you."

"He is not a dog." I hissed. "Just 'cause you hate werewolves... in many ways he is so much like you, only he's much nicer!"

"Don't compare me to that creature."

"Creature!? Werewolves are only there to protect us humans from blood-sucking vampires!"

"Us?"

I frowned. She was right. I was hardly a human, and soon I definitely wouldn't be. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"You're going to ruin your make-up." Victoria frowned, handing me a tissue. "Now hurry up and get dressed. The guests will be here shortly."

I pulled on my laid out red and black dress. Again, it looked Medieval. Victoria had been wearing a similar dress, but in green and gold instead.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned around to see Edmund standing in the doorway. "Need any help, Miss?"

"Taylor." I told him. "Could you possibly tie up the back of my dress.. my arms aren't long enough."

He walked over and began to tie it tightly.

"Edmund... are you here against your own will?" I asked, watching his facial expression change, to a more nervous one, in the mirror.

"Sorry?"

"Did you offer to come here or did Victoria kidnap you too?"

He bit his lip and finished tying my dress. "Should we discuss this?"

I turned round to face him, putting on my most seductive face. "Please."

"I... er...."

I moved closer to him so that our faces were just inches away. He breathed in my scent and smiled.

"I could make a difference... I could help you." I whispered in my sexiest voice I could conjure up. Surely this had to persuade him?

"I was really ill.. I had been mugged in New York and came across Victoria when I was lying on the floor, bleeding to death... she bit me and promised me a better life... she took me here and promised me she'd treat me like her son.. now, I'm just her slave... well yours."

"You'll never be my slave." I told him. "I don't believe in slavery."

"But I either assist you or die."

"Or escape."

"What?"

"I need to escape before the ball tonight... I can't go back to my family, but I do need to get away... Victoria has no abilities so she won't know we have left until it's too late... you could come with me?"

"What if she tracks us down?"

"I can call for back-up."

"What can I do to help?"


	15. Everything goes dark

_It's been a while... I've had a block... but I think I know where this is going again._

_My recent ex has given my number out to a bunch of people- they've stopped pranking me now but I found out he ended things cos he's scared of commitment and being hurt... erm, what the hell?_

_---------------------xx--------------------------xx----------------------_

I stared out of the window at the top of the staircase. I could see my reflection. With blonde hair, I was hardly recognisable anymore.

_Hypnotised by mirrors, you should look out your window,  
Beneath cracked panes of ice, the sky's on fire._

I descended the staircase in my ballgown. It was too long so I had to lift it slightly, so that I did to trip over the ends of the dress. The ballroom, which was filled with Victoria and another twenty vampires, gasped.

"My daughter, Taylor." Victoria smiled, introducing me.

I faked a smile back. "Hello."

I had never been so scared. In a room with blood-drinking vampires who could probably taste my scent was a way I didn't plan on spending my Tuesday evening. I flinched as they all sucked in a breath and smiled.

_Drowned by the screams of decadence, a call to arms_

_Too busy walking out to, work it out._

Victoria took my hand and led me over to a vampire who was clearly awaiting a dance from me. "And now, we dance."

She thrust me into the arms of the blood-sucking stranger, who took one of my hands in his and began dancing me around the room.

Soon, I had danced with all the men, and I was feeling sick. When no one was looking, I ripped some of my dress; this was all part of the plan.

I walked over to my 'mother'. "Victoria, my dress is all ripped. Can Edmund mend it for me?"

Edmund walked over. "No, problem, just come with me."

Victoria grabbed my wrists and tied them together with rope. "No."

"What are you doing?" My lip shook. I knew perfectly well what she was doing.

"It's time." She stated.

_It's not gonna matter what you chose,  
It's too late when everything goes dark, dark._

She led me up the stairs, Edmund dragging along behind.

"_I'll think of something." _He thought as we walked down a long corridor.

I gulped as she led us into a small room with a bed in one corner, and three walls with one large window over-looking the ballroom.

"I couldn't have them smelling your blood, now, could I?" Victoria smirked.

My hands trembled as she led me over to the window. "Please... please don't do this."

"Pleading gets you no where." She told me. She pulled back a loose strand of my now-blonde hair and leant towards my neck.

_It's creeping up on you, it knows your name._

_All that you left behind, will never be the same._

"_Take one step towards the door." _Edmund thought. "_I have an idea."_

I moved slightly to my right.

"Where do you think you're going?" Victoria hissed.

I bit my lip as a fiery torch fell onto Victoria's dress, setting the sleeves alight. She screamed and Edmund grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

I held up my dress as we sprinted down the corridor. We reached a dead end.

"They're going to catch us!" I panicked as Edmund untied my wrists.

"I won't let that happen." He opened the window and helped me out, onto the tree against the building. We clambered down it and sprinted into the forest.

We ran, weaving in and out of trees, not stopping. I gasped for breath, so Edmund pulled me onto his back and continued running. Then he stopped.

I looked up as Edmund put me down; we were surrounded by the vampires.

Tears brimmed in my eyes and my pulse raced as they all smiled, wickedly.

_It's come for all that you hold dear, she starts to cry,  
And here's a song to break your heart, you're looking in the dark_

Victoria grabbed my wrists, clutching them tight. Her dress was now sleeveless and there were soot stains on it. Once again, she leant towards my neck.

I closed my eyes, opening them again when I heard a wolf howl, before being knocked backwards. A black werewolf sent Victoria flying backwards. She stood up and ran off.

_I can't see, it's getting late, in the night we made mistakes; dark, dark, dark, dark._

I gasped as nine other werewolves appeared; another black one, four brown wolves, a golden one and three red ones.

The Cullens also appeared, walking through the forest; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Blake, Elizabeth and Marcus.

Before I knew it, a fire was lit and vampire body parts were being thrown about all over the place.

"Get out of here… get to safety!" Edmund told me.

"What about you?" My heart was still hammering against my chest.

"I'll be fine… please, just go!"

_Would you leave yourself alone?  
If everything goes dark._

I hurried through the forest alone, feeling nervous. I ripped up the sides of my dress and took off my high heels, so that it was easier to run

I weaved in and out of trees, my heart racing. I stopped when I had a stitch and my breathing was too fast to continue.

I sighed and looked around me; I must've been about two miles away, yet I could still hear the helpless screaming. This was all my fault.

_Would you lighten up your tone?  
Once everything goes dark._

A hand grabbed me. "I have you now."

"Please, Victoria." A tear trickled down my cheek.

"There's no one here to save you now." I could tell she was smirking from the tone of her voice.

_Everything goes dark._

A black werewolf leapt towards us, knocking both me and Victoria to the ground.

I hit my head against a rock, and then…

_Everything goes dark,  
Dark, dark  
Dark, dark, dark,  
Dark, dark…_

_Dark…_


	16. Fairy Godmother

_Here's the update... I think I am gonna try and update for every 10 reviews, or maybe even quicker if I'm bored and have ideas._

_  
So 10 reviews till next chapter my lovelies!_

_Short, but it seemed like a good place to finish for now!_

_---------------------xx------------------------------xx-----------------------_

I opened my eyes, waking up from the movement. I looked up at Drew, who was carrying me in his arms. And he was topless. He must have been the black werewolf.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, looking worried.

"Where... where is Victoria?" I looked around, nervously.

"I tore her apart and burned the pieces." He replied.

"Then I'm fine." I smiled.

"Taylor!" My mom ran towards us. She had been standing with Jacob and the Cullens.

"Mom!" Drew put me down and I hugged her, tightly.

"Are you okay, baby?" She hugged me, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, mom, she's gone."

"Thank goodness." Jacob joined in the family hug.

"Did she hurt you?" Alice asked, sounded concerned.

"No." I replied with a half-smile. "Thank you for all coming here and saving me."

"I should've called you sooner." Blake frowned.

"It's fine, honestly. Not a scratch on me."

"But what if-"

"Blake, this is not your fault. All that matters is Taylor is safe." Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know I can't run from this half-vampire stuff and I have some questions... could I drop by and ask you sometime?"

"Why don't you drop by my office Friday afternoon?"

"Sure."

I was home and sitting in the tree between mine and Drew's house. I couldn't sleep, despite the fact that it was the early hours of the following morning. It was the last day of school before Christmas, but mom had said I could stay home and relax.

I smiled, watching Drew playing his guitar.

"_Baby that's all I need, someone like you_

_Burning through me,_

_Oh and it's never fair_

_The way that we meet and you disappear."_

He looked out of the window and smiled. He stopped playing and climbed onto the branch beside me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

"I couldn't... though I could say the same to you!"

"I couldn't sleep either." He shrugged.

I shuddered with the breeze, which was odd as I couldn't feel the cold.

Drew snuggled closer to me, making me laugh. "You do know I can't feel the temperature, right?"

"Hmmm, you're right."

I stared up at the stars. "Thank you for saving me today... well it's yesterday now, I guess."

"No problem." He smiled. "I always told you I was a superhero."

I laughed. "No, you're a werewolf! There's a difference."

"Well at least I'm not the bad guy." He shrugged.

I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. "Guess so... Drew, I kinda lost your leather jacket..."

And with that, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, curled up in my bed. How did I get here? I sat up, startled. Then I remembered I had been sitting on the tree with Drew. He must have brought me into my room.

I sighed and picked up my guitar, remembering a song I had started a few years ago.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps we wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

My door opened, so I quickly put down my guitar.

"You're awake." My mom smiled.

I nodded, sleepily. "Yep."

"Took your time... it's gone noon!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Would you like some food?"

"Not hungry, sorry." I replied. "Which is weird for me."

"That's fine, hun... you have a guest anyway."

"I do!?"

Alice Cullen walked into my room, a huge smile on her face. "You're not dressed yet!"

"I just woke up." I laughed. "Why the rush?"

"Because, you have a school winter ball to get to!"

I groaned. "I never got a dress... and I am not going in jeans and a hoody!"

Alice pulled out a beautiful midnight blue dress from behind her back as well as some brunette hair dye. "Then, Cinderella, call me your fairy godmother!"


	17. Down goes another one

_Update... update... Lucy has an update for YOU!_

_So Friday I went to a beach party with megz- my ex was there, and well with me showing clevage, losing out to him- yes i am so hot... _

_And yesterday went shopping and to an open air tribute concert with megz.. a guy backstage was so hot... must find him.. he kept looking at me!_

_Ball outfit: http:// www. polyvore. com/ christmas_ball/set?id=10701267 _

_(remove spaces)_

_------------------xx-------------------------xx---------------------_

"I'm hardly Cinderella." I laughed.

"With that hair, Taylor, you are... but I'm thinking you'd make a better Belle." She opened the brunette hair dye.

I laughed again. "Well then, let's get started!"

"Alice, Blake doesn't still hate himself does he?" I asked as Alice curled my now-brunette hair.

"Of course not. He worries too mcuh!" She smiled.

"Good.. I mean, things have been so weird since we broke up and I want to be friends."

"I'm sure he'd like that."

I zipped up my beautiful midnight blue dress and smiled; it was strapless with black ribbon and detail around the middle. It fell just above my knees, and once I had my heels on, my legs looked longer. Alice had given me slightly smokey-eyes using the make-up she had brought over.

"What the?" I gasped, looking at the blonde highlight, that seemed invincible.

"Come on, you'll be late!" Alice pulled me towards the staircase and walked down it quickly.

I walked down slowly behind her, being careful not to trip in my heels.

"Baby, you look so grown-up!" My mom squealed.

"You look very pretty." Jacob smiled, proudly, taking a few photographs.

"Well my work here is done." Alice smiled.

I hurried over to her, hugging her. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" She smiled. "Have fun." She walked out of the door and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I opened it. "SOPHIE!"

"Wow Taylor, looking good!"

"You too!" I admired her baby yellow dress. "Wait.. is that a..."

"Limo, yes." She laughed, following my gaze. "And the rest of the squad are inside waiting."

I grabbed my clutchbag. "Mom, dad, see you later!"

"Have a good time." They chorused.

"And be careful." My mom added.

I closed the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help save you... Blake bit my head off." Sophie apologised as we walked towards the limo."

"It's cool.. I am still in one piece!" I smiled.

The limo driver opened the door and we climbed in, causing everyone to cheer.

"Feeling better?" Annie asked, spraying some disinfectant into the air.

"Much better." I laughed the reply as everyone choked on the spray.

The school hall looked like santa's grotto covered in fake snow and fairy lights with a large Christmas tree in the corner.

"Wow." I gasped.

"That's all my work." Annie smiled, making Sam and Casey frown. "With a little help from them."

"Who's playing?" I asked, looking at the stage.

"Well Emergency Elk felt bad that you went home sick, so said they'd play..." Sam replied.

I sensed something was wrong. "But..."

"They are stuck in traffic and won't be here for an hour.. and well, everyone's finished arriving." Annie frowned. "And we need someone to warm the crowd up."

Sophie looked at me and I shook my head. "No way, I suck!"

"Shut up!" Sophie told me. "You're amazing and you are not getting out of this!"

"Yeah, Tay, you don't want the ball to suck do you?" Annie pouted. "Everyone will hate you." Sophie nudged her. "OW!"

The microphone was adjusted and an acoustic guitar was brought on. I groaned. "Fine... but I'm only doing this for you."

They all cheered and pushed me onto the stage.

Everyone applauded and I blushed, biting my lip, nervously. "Erm... well I've just been dragged on to warm you guys up... so... I'm gonna play some stuff I wrote."

Everyone cheered again. I looked across the crowd. Drew was nodding at me to continue. My heart sank. "Okay, so this first song is about a guy.."

Blake and Drew looked at each other, nervously.

I continued, improvising. "Every girl has a guy friend they want to be more than friends with... but it's never that simple.. so girls, this song is for you."

I took a deep breath. "_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh cos he's so damn funny_

_That I can't , even see, anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do...."_

I had sung quite a lot of slow songs and Emergency Elk had apparently just driven into the parking lot, so I had to sing a final song.

"This is my last song." The crowd booed, making me laugh. "Well thank you... so, this last song is about all those bad days... the broken hearts, the shattered dreams... but things do get better... this song is about a battle... this song is called 'Change.' "

Everyone applauded as I began to play.

"_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits ya_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_

_Though it's all the same,_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'd do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change,_

_Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back _

_Will fall down  
It's a revolution.. the time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now, from things they never found_

_They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change,_

_Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back _

_Will fall down  
It's a revolution.. the time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight."_

Everyone cheered.

"Okay, are we gonna be champions!?" I said into the microphone, stopping playing. I started to clap my hands and everyone began to join in. "Sing it with me.

_We'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah...."_

I began to play the guitar again. "_It was the night things changed_

_Do you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back_

_They fell down_

_It's a revolution_

_Throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah.... yeah."_

Everyone cheered and I took a bow. "Thank you.. and here you are... it's Emergency Elk!"

Everyone jumped up and down and I nodded at the band as they walked on.

"Wasn't she great, everyone?" One smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I walked offstage and put down the guitar.

Sophie pounced on me, hugging me. "You rocked!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I told you so!"

"Thank you, Taylor!" Annie hurried over and hugged me too.

"No problem." I smiled.

The music began to play. And Annie grabbed Sam and Casey and they hurried off towards the front of the stage.

Blake came over and Sophie sighed. "_He's cute.. why is he such an arse to me!?"_

I laughed.

"Damn it, Tay, stop reading my mind, would ya!?" She nudged me.

"_I like her, but we are like opposites... but then, opposites do attract." _Blake thought to himself, making me laugh.

"Damn it Taylor, stop reading my mind!" Blake groaned.

"Goodness sake, just dance with each other.. you're both thinking about one another!" I laughed, walking off, leaving them to put their odd differences aside.

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing and write and play like that!" Drew hugged me.

I pulled away and blushed. "Until now, I didn't think I was any good."

"Well you are." He looked at my outfit and smiled. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." I nodded. I looked around, shyly. "So see any girls you like yet?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh?" I searched the room.

"Tay, will you dance with me?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"_And how can I go on  
'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground  
But you're never there when I turn around." _

Drew took one of my hands in his, and placed the other on my hip. I moved my free hand onto his shoulder as he pulled me slightly closer.

"_Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted  
And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone  
And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted  
I try to drown you out so down goes another one."_

We moved slowly side to side. Drew's eyes met mine and I looked away, blushing.

"_And how can I go on  
'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground  
(Shadow on the ground)  
But you're never there when I turn around."_

He gently spun me around, before pulling me back to him, this time closer. I bit my lip.

_"'Cause every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted  
(My dreams are haunted)  
And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone  
And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted  
(Right back where you wanted)  
I try to drown you out so down goes another one  
(Hey)."_

His eyes met my gaze again.

_"Down goes another one  
Down goes another one  
Down goes another one."_

"So..." I said, feeling my cheeks blush even more so.

_"Down goes another one."_

"What's up?" He asked, looking a little worried.

_"Down goes another one."_

"So, who's the girl you like then?"

_"Down goes another one."_

His eyes softened, making my knees weak.

"_Down goes another one."_

He leant fowards and whispered into my ear.

"_Down goes another one."_

"It's you."

_"Down goes another one."_

_--------------------xx----------------------------------xx-------------------------------xx-----------------------------------_

_There's like two chapters to go, folks, then it's the end._

_Credit for last chapter= "I believe in you" by Tyler hilton and "teardrops on my guitar" by taylor swift_

_This chapter:_

_Teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift_

_Change- Taylor Swift_

_Down goes another one- Mcfly_

_10 reviews for next update unless I'm really nice!_


	18. Explanations lead to more questions

_Here's an update.. one chapter after this to go.. dun dun dun!_

_---------------------xx----------------xx------------------------_

"It's me?" I stared at Drew in disbelief. "But I thought-"

I was cut off by the sensation of his warm, soft lips gently touching mine. The kiss was so gentle that I could feel my nerves dancing on the edge of my lips as he pulled away.

I leant back towards him, my lips touching his again. I moved my arms so they were both around his neck. He cupped my right cheek in his hand as he kissed me back.

If someone had told me a few years back that my best friend was going to snog me in front of my entire high school, I never would have believed it.

I found it hard to believe at the present time too.

The next afternoon, I walked into Carlisle Cullen's office. He was sat at his desk, reading something on his laptop.

"Hi." I smiled, walking over to his desk.

"Hello Taylor." He smiled, pushing his laptop to the side of his desk. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." I sat down.

"So, I've down some research and I've found out everything I could about half-vampires."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"So where would you like to start?"

That was a question I had to ponder over for a few moments. "Erm.. how about my abilities?"

"Okay.. well they do vary depending on the parents.. you seem to be able to read-minds, you have the speed and agility of a vampire and you have the balance too."

"Okay, that makes sense.. what about... body?"

"Well of course, you do have the pale skin which is very difficult to damage and your eyes change colour... your body temperature is slightly warmer than that of a human.. you have a mixture of blood and venom and all organs work appropriately, including your sex organs."

I blushed at the last part. "Okay..."

"Which reminds me, there is something you should know." He looked me in the eyes and I looked down, nervously.

"Carlisle, my mom already gave me the sex talk.. I'm good."

"You need to have sex with that special someone."

"That I really love and care about.. I know..."

"Taylor, when you have sex for the first time, the person who that is with will become immortal."

"What?" I frowned, confused.

"It's the contact with the venom from your-"

"Okay, I get it." I shuddered. "Well I don't plan on doing that for a while."

"Okay." Carlisle nodded. "Just be careful... they'll be the one you're with the rest of your life.. like a werewolf imprinting I guess."

I squirmed in my seat. "Um... moving on..."

When I got home, my parents were out. There was a small note stuck to the fridge;

_Gone to Mrs Green's retirement party.. won't be back till late... order yourself a pizza and don't wait up. Mom and dad x_

I sighed and ordered a pizza, before collapsing in front of the television. Just as I was getting comfy...

There was a knock at the door. "Tay, it's me."

I smiled and opened the door to see Drew standing there. My boyfriend smiled at me; okay, he hadn't said we were dating but admitting that he liked me and kissing me implies that, right?

"How was Carlisle?" He asked, walking in.

"Well he told me everything there is to know." I smiled. "It makes a lot more sense now."

He sat down on the couch. I sat beside him.

Drew fidgeted, nervously. "He didn't say anything about having to keep away from werewolves or not to date them did he?"

I laughed. "Of course not." I kissed his cheek. "Besides, I wouldn't listen anyway!"

"But what if it meant your insides were gonna explode or something?"

And then I realised something... I loved Drew... but he was a werewolf... and we were both hormonal teenagers...

Were half-vampires _able_ to have sex with werewolves?


	19. Imortally

_Well I wanted to update ASAP so you guys weren't waiting for the finale for ageeees._

_So yes ramble, more story... hehe..._

_Taylor's dress : (remove spaces) http:// images. quizfarm. com / 1123879662DSC06391l. jpg_

_So LAST CHAPTER!_

_  
Please read my Camp Rock/Princess Protection Programme fanfics!_

_xx-------------------------xx-------------__**6 months later**__-----------xx--------------------------xx_

"Wow, Annie.. it's... amazing." I gasped, admiring the large reception room of _Forks Grande Hotel_. It was prom night and the theme was Fairy tales.

Sophie and I had found it pretty ironic that girls had dressed up as good princesses or queens or fairies, or the evil, darker versions of them. Then again, she was a vampire and I was half, so we would react that way.

"I'm glad.. putting up all those fairy lights and cut-out woodland was ridiculous!" Annie laughed.

Sam and Casey nodded. "Yeah, totally."

Blake nodded at me. "You ladies mind if I steal Sophie?"

"Not at all." I smiled at him; I was glad we were still good friends and hung out without awkwardness. Besides, Blake and Sophie made a really cute couple.

I smiled at Drew as he walked over in his black tuxedo; unlike some of the basketball team, he was not dressed as a knight or prince charming. But, I would say he was _my _prince charming. Drew was my best friend and had been my boyfriend since the Winter Ball. And he was my hero... he still killed Victoria, saving my life... or half life.

"You look really beautiful." He smiled.

I adjusted my flower and vine tiara which was around the top of my head. My hair fell into brunette curls, covering the top of my green halterneck dress; the beautiful dress had been made by Alice and had a darker green top layer with a lighter green underlayer. Scattered across the boddice, falling down to my left thigh were embroidered leaves with small white flowers.

I looked like a woodland goddess, according to mom. I had even brought a tear to Jacob and Charlie's eyes.

"I should hope so.. this work of art took a while." I smirked.

He took my right hand and kissed the top of it. "Well, you always look beautiful.. even when you've just got out of bed in the morning."

"You really ought to stop spying, pervert." I stuck out my tongue making him laugh.

"Well then, you ought to do the same."

Again, we had a live band. This time it was the Veronicas performing; a pop rock duo singing their hearts out to their band. They looked like vampires, but the sound of their beating hearts assured me that they were indeed humans. Humans that were just dressed very gothically.

I watched as Sam and Casey hurried off towards the stage, after Annie. A boy from the basketball team followed the threesome, sheepishly. He looked as if they perfume had hypnotised them. It made me laugh.

"So would you like to dance?" Drew asked, hopefully.

"Sorry. I can't." I apologised, making his happy face turn to a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"And now, The Veronicas are taking a little break... so to kill the time is Taylor Black!" Annie spoke into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Oh." Drew smiled.

"Don't worry, it's only one song... I'll just owe you for later!" I winked and hurried off to the stage.

Everyone cheered as I pulled on the guitar and smiled.

"Wow, what a warm welcome." I laughed. "Okay, so I have one song for you.. and it's about someone very special.. this is called _Falling Over Me."_

I strummed on the guitar. "_I'm standing in the center of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girls perfume."_

The boy who was chasing after Sam and Casey stopped and turned to face me. He blushed when he realised I was laughing, singing about him. He stopped and moved in the opposite direction.

"_All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you."_

I winked at Drew and he smiled, proudly.

"_You're standing as a flower on the wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away ... "_

People cheered and started to sway, some even dancing with their dates or friends. I laughed as someone held up their lighter and moved it side to side, slowly.

_"__Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)"_

I locked eyes again with Drew.

"_I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
and I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one."_

I took a deep breath, remembering my conversation with Carlisle back in December... tonight I was prepared...

"_I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank."_

I was so sure that Drew was _the one_, but part of me was scared I was wrong. I knocked the thought out of my head. I had to focus on my performance.

"_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one."_

Everyone cheered. Now most of the seniors were dancing along.

"_If you are I will wait I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today I'll wait  
I'll wait."_

I had written my lyrics truthfully. I was willing to wait if I didn't scare Drew off in the hotel room we'd booked for that night; mom had booked it thinking I was sharing with Annie, but she was already sharing with her date... so... we had switched roomies.

"_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one."_

I looked Drew straight in the eye and he smiled as I sung the last line. "_You are the one_."

I stood in the ensuite bathroom of mine and Drew's hotel room. I took a deep breath, removing the crown from my head. I felt so happy and wide awake, despite the fact it was gone eleven, and by now, I was usually exhausted, especially after a dance. I checked my make-up was okay before returning into the bedroom, careful not to catch my dress in the door.

"Have I told you your performance was amazing tonight?" Drew asked, smiling, removing his dark green bow tie and black dinner jacket.

I nodded and laughed. "That would probably be the hundreth time!"

"And have I told you how beautiful you look."

"Oui." I smiled and walked closer to him. "That would probably be the thousandth time!"

"And have I told you how much I love you?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes, and I've said I love you more about a million times!"

He leant forwards and kissed me passionately. He pulled away too soon for my liking and I sighed.

He smirked and spoke onto my lips. "Well I'll love you forever and a day."

"For eternity?" I asked, nervously.

"For eternity." He kissed me again, before moving his head back, slightly. "Afterall, you're kinda the person I imprinted on..."

"I should hope so, too!" I laughed, sticking out my tongue. "Otherwise I'd have to go all jealous on you!"

"Well.. in that..case.."

I hit him playfully. He made a mock-annoyed face, which made me giggle.

"That song was for you, you know." I smiled, being serious again.

"And am I the one?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes... I've never been so sure of it."

I leant forwards and kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed me back, eagerly, holding me tightly around his waist. I could already feel his heart race increase and his body was radiating out more heat than usual. His breathing out of his nose quickened as I deepened the kiss more. His tongue slid into my mouth and began dancing with my own.

For the first time ever, I could've swarn my temperature increased ever so slightly. And my heart.. well it usually beated pretty fast, but it had definitely got faster; if I was human, I'd probably have died from a heart attack by now.

I moved my hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it as she continued to kiss me. I was pretty amazed that I had managed to unbutton his shirt easily with my eyes closed; maybe half-vampires had another skill which was undiscovered.

I threw his shirt across the room and we continued to kiss. His hands moved to the zip off my dress and his lips moved to place kisses along my neck. I had a feeling he had done this so he could watch himself unzip my dress... well boys, can't multi-task.

"Cheater." I smirked as his kisses became so tough on my neck and along my jawline that I was pretty sure he was leaving a little pink trail.

He laughed as he unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor. He returned to kissing my mouth again as I unzipped his trousers and they fell to the floor. My heart raced even faster as did his. Part of me felt nervous, but I knew I was ready.

We fell backwards onto the bed, Drew straddling me. He placed kisses along my neck again making me groan.

He stopped and looked deep into my eyes. "Tay, is this what you want?"

I nodded; would I have let him get this far otherwise. "Yeah... I'm really sure of it."

The next morning I was woken by the sun shining through the small gap in the curtains of the hotel room. I groaned, moving my naked body closer to Drew's. I rested my head on his bare, muscular chest.

"Good morning." He sounded cheery. I was pretty sure he was smiling. He kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I sighed, cuddling up to him and enjoying the heat that was radiating off of his body.

"Well, I didn't hurt you..."

I looked up at him. "You thought you would hurt me?"

He nodded. "I was scared..."

I rolled over so I could see his face. "You'd _never_ hurt me."

"It's just you're half vampire and I'm a werewolf.. I was scared there would be an after-effect or something crazy."

I looked down and blushed. "Drew.. um... you're kinda immortal."

He raised an eyebrow confused. "No.. I'm just a werewolf, you are on the other hand."

"Drew... remember that time I went to see Carlisle? Well he kinda explained that..."

"Oh." He caught on before I had to explain it.

I frowned. "Are you mad I didn't tell you before?"

He shook his head. "Of course not... I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too and always will."

"For eternity?"

"Immortally."

_------------------------------------xx----------------------------------xx-----------------------------------------_

_Final reviews? Would love to hear what you thought!  
Maybe, one day, there might be a sequel or another twilight story.. but read my other stories until then, please._

_Song:_

_Falling over me- Demi Lovato (from her AMAZING new album, HERE WE GO AGAIN)_

_Thanks for the support.. love you all muchly._

_Over and out, xoxo L_


End file.
